Hot Pie at the wedding
by ofwingsandthings
Summary: A series of very short one-shots about the events leading up to, and including, Arya and Gendry's wedding. This is a spin off from Just as Friends, Obviously, so I really recommend reading that first.
1. A ruined rehearsal

_**Summary: In which Sansa annoys Arya**_

__"So... When's the wedding?"

"Sansa, go away."

"I'm thinking maybe late June, with a sort of... Springy vibe, even though it's early summer. I think we can still pull it off."

"A.," Arya said, swinging around so that she could face her sister, "I'm not getting married, and B. Why the fuck would I ever want a spring wedding? Do I look like a spring wedding to you?"

"Will you two shut up?" Jon snapped. "This is supposed to be Bran's rehearsal."

"It could soon be Arya's rehearsal too, if she'd just admit the truth," Sansa said, holding her bouquet of flowers straight and smiling radiantly as Meera Reed walked down the aisle bashfully on her father's arm.

Arya let out a loud, annoyed huff. Honestly. Sansa was being insufferable. She had somehow convinced herself that Gendry had secretly proposed, and that at any moment, Arya was going to announce her engagement. It wouldn't have been so annoying if it was true, but as it was, there was no talk of marriage from Gendry. Not one single, damned peep.

"Will you give that a rest?" Jon said, sounding just as annoyed as Arya. "You're not going to be planning another wedding anytime soon."

"Shut up over there!" Bran hissed, scowling at them. "This is supposed to be a rehearsal, not a gossip corner!"

"A gossip corner?" Sansa repeated with a raised eyebrow. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What's a gossip corner?" Arya asked.

Bran gave them a sincerely threatening look before turning back to look at his soon-to-be-bride.

"Who says I'm not going to be planning a wedding soon?" Sansa whispered as Meera was handed to Bran so that they could practice saying their vows.

"I do!" Arya hissed. "Would you shut up now? We haven't even talked about it! And besides, Gendry's just started out being manager and owner of the Forge, this is no time for him to be distracted!"

"Oh really?" Sansa said in a very annoying voice that made Arya suspect that she was keeping something from her. "That's very interesting."

"Why?" Arya demanded. "Why is it interesting?"

"Oh nothing," Sansa said coyly, playing with the flowers in her bouquet. "I was just at the mall the other day though, buying myself some new table cloths, and I could have sworn I saw Gendry at the jewelry store looking at rings."

"WHAT?" Arya roared, causing several people to jump. The minister looked like he had come close to having a heart attack.

"Seriously?" Bran said. "Seriously?"

"SANSA!" Arya bellowed, dropping her bouquet and grabbing her sister by the shoulders. "Did. You. See. Him?"

"Yes," Sansa said with a grin. "And I think he bought something too."

"Hey!" Bran roared as Arya began to sprint from the church. "THIS IS MY BLOODY REHEARSAL!"

But Arya paid him no mind.

**These are all going to be short and sweet, but they are very fun to write! If you haven't read **_**Just as Friends, Obviously**_**, I really recommend that you do, because this will probably make very little to no sense.**


	2. A nap interrupted

_**In which it had been a nice, comfortable, quiet afternoon.**_

__Gendry sat back on the couch, a beer in his hand and a pleasant smile on his face. It was a lovely, quiet afternoon. Arya was away at Bran's rehearsal, and he had been left with a day entirely to himself. It had been wonderful.

With nothing to do, he had slept in. Taken a shower. Made breakfast. Went for a walk. Worked on that broken down convertible that he had bought a few months back. Finally went through all that paperwork that had been sitting on his desk. Straightened up the flat (all right, so he put his dirty underwear in the washing machine like Arya had been harping at him to do for days). And then, when that had been done, he decided to settle down for a nice nap.

Or rather, he had tried to settle down for a nice nap. His eyes had _just_ fluttered closed when he was leaping to his feet, yelling in panic, flinging beer everywhere.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, glaring at Ayra, who had burst through the door shouting about something and had scared him half to death. "You could have knocked!"

"This is my flat," she said incredulously.

"No," Gendry corrected, flicking beer off of his shirt, which was soaked. "You have a key. This is my flat."

"I practically live here," Arya said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It might as well be mine too."

"Do you pay rent? No? I thought not," Gendry growled. "So knock."

"_Fine_," Arya hissed, looking annoyed. Gendry sighed. His shirt was sticking to him. He took it off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, annoyed. "I thought you were out preparing for the wedding."

"I was," she said. "But then I learned that you were out buying rings in the mall recently."

Gendry jerked around, slipped on some spilled beer and went crashing down, landing on the wood floor with a loud _SMACK!_ It had been such a nice, comfortable, quiet afternoon.

"What?" he said, trying to play it cool, but Arya was glaring at him.

It was supposed to be a surprise. It was supposed to be romantic. He had spent a good deal of time thinking and planning for it to be just right. A picnic in Braavos, at that beach, and then popping the question just at the right time. Of course, now that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Don't play stupid," Arya said as he pulled himself to his feet. "Sansa saw you."

"Yeah, well, maybe I was buying a bracelet or something," Gendry pouted, rubbing his knee, which had collided painfully with the floor.

"Yeah maybe, but you weren't," Arya scoffed. Gendry gave her an annoyed look.

"How is it that you ruin everything?" He grumbled. "You seriously are the most-"

"Unromantic person you know," Arya recited. "Yeah, I got that."

Gendry felt his mood worsen.

"Well if you don't want it," he snapped. "I can return it."

"I haven't even seen it yet," Arya snapped back, sounding equally annoyed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Or ask me!"

"I was going to ask you," Gendry said, getting a towel to wipe up the puddles of beer. "On a beach. After a picnic."

"Seriously?" Arya said, and she looked like she was laughing at him.

"I'm just going to return it," Gendry snarled grumpily, mopping up the beer and then standing.

"What? Why?" Arya demanded.

"Because," he said, "you obviously don't want it-"

"I never said I didn't want it."

He blinked.

"Then why did you come in here yelling at me-"

"Because," Arya said, cutting across him, "I was annoyed that you didn't consult me first. You know I hate surprises."

"But some surprises are good-"

"Surprises suck," Arya interrupted him again. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want the ring."

Gendry blinked again.

"So you do?"

"Yes."

"You want the ring?"

"Yes."

"Which means-"

"Do I have to propose myself?" Arya snapped, putting her hands on her hips, but she was grinning none the less.

"No," Gendry said. "Do you want me to get down on one knee? Or is that too romantic for you?"

Now he was teasing her.

"Shut up," she said.

"But then I can't propose- OWW! STOP HITTING ME!"

"At this point, I think you're just wasting your breath. I am never going to stop hitting you. Now get the ring."

"As my lady commands," Gendry said, running like the wind to get away from her tiny, yet sharp fists, as he went to get the ring.

When he returned, it looked like she had been trying to fix her hair. _Aha!_ He thought, smiling to himself. _She may pretend to not care about making things special and having things look just right, but she does care. Even if it's less than most people._

"Hrmm hrmm?" He cleared his throat and she jumped.

"I thought I might have had something in my hair," she said quickly.

"Of course," Gendry replied with a very fake grin, and she glared at him, causing him to laugh.

"You're due for a beating," she said darkly.

"Oh gladly, just wait until I propose, all right?" Gendry said, getting down on one knee and wriggling his eyebrows, his voice deep and suggestive.

"Just for that, I'm sleeping at my place tonight," Arya said, but it was hardly a threat.

"No you're not," he said with a wicked grin and she scowled.

"Just get on with it before I change my mind and decide to marry someone else," she snarled.

"All right, all right," Gendry said, pretending to be put out. "Pushy."

He reached out and revealed a little velvet box. He opened it slowly, enjoying the look of total, agonized suspense on her face, and then grinned like a fool when she gasped aloud.

"It's perfect."

"What was that?" Gendry said. "Did you say _perfect_?"

"Please just shut up and propose," Arya said, and this time it actually sounded like she was begging. When he looked up, he saw to his surprise that she really was getting emotional. Her eyes were shinning and there was a radiant smile on her face. He couldn't help but grin like a stupid fool as well.

"Fine," he relented. "Arya Stark, will you marry me?"

"No."

There was a long pause, and then she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" She said between hysterical giggles. "I couldn't help it! You're face! You should have seen your face! You... Looked... So... Stupid!"

And for the next several minutes she was gone, curled over and clutching at her ribs, laughing hysterically.

"All right, all right," Gendry said grumpily. "Can you just get on with answering?"

"Yes," she said, wiping her eyes. "That's a yes."

"Yes, you'll marry me?" Gendry prodded, just to be clear.

"Yes you stupid-"

Her insults were instantly silenced as he clamored to his feet and snatched her to him, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. She seemed to not have cared about insulting him, because she kissed him back just as eagerly as he kissed her. And he knew with certainty that she would _not_ be going anywhere near her flat that night.

**Ahhh I've missed writing them like this so much! So I couldn't help myself, I stayed up and wrote another chapter. And then I published it. So here you go, two chapters in a day. They're so fun to write though =)**

**Thoughts and comments are always welcome**


	3. What to do with the ring

_**In which Arya forgets some very important plans**_

__"But what should I do with it?"

"What do you mean what should you do with it?" Gendry asked with a snort, sitting up and rubbing the sleep off of his unshaven face. Arya watched him as she lay back on the bed, playing with her ring.

She hadn't been kidding when she said it was perfect. It was silver, with little, tiny, blue-grey gems. Small, simple, yet perfect. He had done a good job.

"You wear it."

"Yes I know that," Arya snapped, rolling her eyes. "I meant about Bran's wedding."

Gendry frowned in understanding.

"It wouldn't be very fair if we stole their thunder, would it?" He said, as if reading her mind. Arya sighed in agreement.

"And I can only imagine Sansa..." she said, shuttering at the thought. "The squealing would be heard in King's Landing."

"I almost miss when they didn't like us as a couple," Gendry said darkly. "There was a lot less gushing."

"And a lot more disapproving looks," Arya pointed out. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is what I'm going to do about today."

"Just leave it here," Gendry told her, getting up, naked, and padding over to put some cloths on. "Otherwise Sansa's going to notice."

"I can't just leave it here," Arya protested with a frown. "It's my engagement ring! What if I lost it, or it was stolen or-"

"Sansa saw it on your finger today during the wedding?" Gendry cut across her, pulling on some boxers. "Just leave it here."

"No," Arya said. "If I turn it around so the gems don't sparkle..."

"Do whatever you want," Gendry said, pulling a shirt over his head. "I'm just saying it's a bad idea."

"Well excuse me for wanting to wear my engagement ring," Arya snapped.

"You're going to regret it," Gendry said with a shrug, and then he went to the bathroom. Arya scowled after him.

He was probably right but... Well, she'd never let him know, but she had been waiting for that ring a long time, and wasn't about to take it off.

Sighing, she got up and stretched, crawling out of bed and checking the time. She needed to shower before they left, and since her hair would take a while, it was probably better that she showered first and then met Gendry at the wedding. That was also a good plan since they were pretending that they were not rotating nights at each other's flats.

"No living together," Ned had said firmly. "Not if you want me to pay for a wedding some day in the future."

It was an empty threat, Arya knew, but Gendry had wanted to stick by it. And so, every day they would swap whose flat to spend the night at.

"This is ridiculous," Arya had said more than once. "We should just make it official and pick one place and stick with it."

But Gendry would hear none of it. Arya suspected that stubbornness largely had to do with the fact that he wanted to maintain a friendship with her brothers, who, despite now fully accepting them as a couple, were still protective.

Yawning, she stretched again and went to the drawer to get some cloths on, before realizing that was pointless seeing that she would just shower now anyway. Instead, she went and fetched a towel and then walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Gendry all but yelled, jumping in surprise as he finished pissing in the toilet. "Why don't you ever knock?"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Arya said, rolling her eyes. "And I need to take a shower before I go."

"Use your own water," Gendry grumbled. "You're having a significant impact on my water bill."

"Oh bull," Arya said, breezing past him. "You take longer showers than I do. And half the time we shower together."

"It's a great conservation of water," Gendry said, as if just suddenly realizing that she was naked.

"No," she said flatly, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "If I'm late, Sansa will kill me."

She reached out to turn the water on only to feel Gendry's hands sliding around her waist and then up to her breasts.

"Stop that," she snapped, swatting his hands away. "I'm serious."

"I can be quick," he said, snaking one of his hands down between her legs.

"Not quick enough," Arya snapped, trying to wriggle away and into the shower. "Damn it Gendry! I'm serious! I seriously-"

But he had started kissing her neck, his other hand working her breast and _DAMN IT!_ She was going to be late. And Sansa was going to kill her.

"Fuck you," she snarled, but it sounded more like a moan.

"Exactly," Gendry said into her neck as he pressed himself against her, a low groan escaping from his lips.

"Then stop fooling around and get to it," she snapped. "Or maybe you're not as quick as you claim to be?"

It was a challenge he seemed eager to meet. His lips only left her neck for what seemed a second, only enough time for her to turn around and see him fling his shirt aside, and then he was kissing her again, pressing up against her, lifting her up against the wall, dipping his head to her breasts as he thrust himself inside her...

_RING!_

"Fuck!" Arya shrieked as the phone rang.

"Yeah," Gendry moaned in agreement, obviously not hearing the phone as he began to quicken his pace.

"No the phone, you idiot!" Arya gasped as he sucked on her breast.

"Oh," he lifted his head up and look out the door to where the phone lay on the beside table. "Fuck it."

And then he turned his head back to her breast, and then her neck.

"No stop," Arya snapped. "It could be Sansa!"

"Be quiet and touch yourself," Gendry commanded. "You can call her back in a few minutes."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snarled. "Gendry this is serious-"

"Call. Her. Back. Later," he snapped.

"Fine," Arya relented, because, in all truth, she really would much rather ignore the phone and focus on what Gendry was doing, which was infinitely better than hearing Sansa screech about wedding plans.

Gendry began pounding in earnest, and Arya closed her eyes, moaning and crying out in encouragement, kissing him and burying her head in his neck, her hands gripping into his back and he thrust in and out. _So close-_

_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"SHIT!"

They had both jumped in alarm, and then froze, eyes locked in terror.

"ARYA! ARYA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

_Sansa._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Gendry groaned.

"I wish I was," Arya sighed, and he stepped off her, lowering her down quickly. She snatched up his cloths, because there was no time for anything else, and quickly put them on, giving Gendry a very sympathetic look as she raced from the bathroom and to the door, which Sansa was pounding on.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked when she opened the door. "What are you doing? You're not even dressed! Have you even taken a shower?"

"No!" Arya said. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up!" Sansa said, looking furious. "Don't you remember? I was supposed to pick you up at your flat at nine-"

"Shit," Arya said in horror. "Shit I totally forgot..."

"Yes," Sansa sighed. "I'd gathered that. Though I figured you had forgotten which flat I was supposed to pick you up at."

"I thought it was ten," Arya said, rubbing her eyes, a headache already starting at her temple.

"No I specifically said-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Arya snapped, waving her off. "I remember now."

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Sansa demanded. "Obviously you can't go like that!"

"I'll just take a shower and meet you up at the church," Arya suggested. Sansa looked furious.

"What about your hair? And your makeup?" She snarled.

"We'll just leave my hair if we don't get to it," Arya said. "No one's going to be looking at me anyway. And Margaery can see to my make-up if you're too busy. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Fine," Sansa said, but she looked very stressed. "But _don't get distracted_."

Arya grimaced guiltily.

"Err yeah, of course," she said awkwardly, and Sansa's glare was enough to seal the deal absolutely. "Promise."

"I want you to be there in a half an hour," Sansa said in a low deadly voice. "Don't be late."

Arya shuttered, closing the door behind her. Sansa's wrath was enough to frighten even the bravest of soldiers. When she walked back to the bathroom, Gendry gave her a hopeful look, but she shook her head.

"Sorry buddy," she said. "You're going to have to wait until after the wedding."

**And there's some smut for you. I know it's called 'Hot Pie at the wedding' and he hasn't made an appearance, but you know, it says 'at the wedding' so he'll be at Arya and Gendry's wedding (and probs be in some scenes before). **


	4. Renley's discovery

**So I changed it to M but it didn't work? But then I got a bunch of people (and by a bunch I mean two or three) saying I should change it to M, but I did. And if that's not working then I'll go back and change it again. On that note, why is everything I write M?**

_**In which Arya really should have taken Gendry's advice.**_

Alcohol was necessary. Very necessary. Gendry filled his glass of champagne, which was sitting on the sink besides Arya in the public bathroom. He took a long swig and sighed, handing the rest to Arya, who threw it back, shaking her head.

"You should have listened to me," he said and she glared at him.

Someone continued to shout and bang on the door. The voice sounded a lot like Sansa.

"We can't hide in here forever."

"It's too bad this bathroom doesn't have a window. Even if it was a small one, I could fit through it," Arya sighed, looking like she really meant it.

"Yeah and too bad it's on the fourth floor," Gendry pointed out, taking the bottle of champagne and shoving away all pretense by taking a sip straight from the bottle. "But really. Hiding in here is only going to make it worse."

"I'm a fan of hiding," Arya said darkly, swiping the bottle from him. "Hiding is safe."

"Yeah but what if someone actually had to pee," Gendry pointed out. "Don't you think it's a bit of a hazard locking them out?"

Arya considered this.

"There's always the mens room," she offered weakly, but it seemed like she was beginning to crack.

"Well?" Gendry asked, taking the bottle back. "Are you drunk enough to stop being a pussy and deal with this?"

Arya's glare told him no, she was not.

"No, I am not," she snapped. But then she sighed. "I would have to be unconscious, and seeing as I _don't_ want to black out-"

"A very wise decision," Gendry said, cutting across her, and dumping the rest of the champagne in the sink.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT WAS?" Arya screeched, trying to grab it from him.

"Look," Gendry said, setting the empty bottle down. "You are Arya Stark. You are a wolf, not a... a..."

Arya waited with raised eyebrows as he fumbled around for the right animal.

"A... turtle!"

"Wow," she said. "That was deep. Wow I feel so inspired I could almost-"

"Shut up," Gendry snapped, yanking her off the sink. "And grow up. We made this mess, we have to clean it up."

Arya sighed.

"It's really too bad this bathroom doesn't have a window," she said.

Gendry sighed as well.

It had started out as a lovely evening. The wedding had been beautiful. The bride was radiant, the groom just as beaming. Sansa had done an excellent job with the decorations, despite Arya's mutterings. And the venue she had chosen for the reception was excellent. A hotel, but a lovely one, with low hanging lights and delicious food.

The food had been a favorite.

He and Arya must have frequented the buffet line five times, because at one point Sansa had shooed them away.

"Enough!" She had cried. "We under ordered, and Arya, if you eat anymore you won't fit into your dress!"

Arya made two more rounds just for that.

It had been amusing to watch. Arya darting into the line, hiding behind a particularly fat business man from some company, and then she was racing to the food, snatching up potatoes and steak and ice cream. And then Sansa had seen her. Watching Sansa running after Arya, who was shoving food in her mouth in a very unsightly manner, had Gendry in hysterics.

After that they had danced. Quite a bit. And Sansa had disapproved of that too, mainly because they were dancing so spastically that Arya had accidentally delivered a very swift kick to Robb's shins, provoking a lot of loud swearing.

Arya was annoyed, but Gendry wasn't. By now he knew Sansa. She so wanted everything to be perfect, and he couldn't blame her for that.

Tired, Arya retired to the ladies room and Gendry went to get a fresh drink. He had just gotten a glass of scotch and when he turned around, he came face to face with his older self. Or, at least someone that looked like his older self. His resemblance to his uncle Renley was uncanny.

"Gendry," Renley said with an amiable grin, taking a swig of his martini. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Gendry shifted awkwardly. Renley was nice enough, much better than his late father, and his uncle Stannis. Stannis was always nice to him too, but he was so cold and severe that sometimes Gendry felt like he was taking part in an interrogation, not a conversation. But that being said and done, he didn't know his youngest uncle very well. Renley was a full blood Baratheon, rich and powerful, and there was some talk that he and Stannis were going head to head to get the position of CEO for Stag Industries.

"How's life treating you?" Renley asked politely, brushing a hair from his impeccably made navy blue suit.

Gendry gulped.

"It's all right," he heard himself say stupidly. He never did well amongst the rich, polished people of Arya's world. The Starks were a very big exception.

"That's good to hear," Renley said, taking another sip of his drink. "I hear you're courting the youngest Stark girl."

The last part was a bit of a joke, seeing as everyone, even people he didn't know, seemed to be well aware that he and Arya were dating. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when they announced their engagement.

"Yeah," Gendry said, taking a sip of his drink and hoping it would take the edge off. "Five years now, I think."

"Five years?" Renley repeated, sounding impressed. "That's quite the accomplishment. Good for you."

"Thanks," Gendry said with a grin.

"So what is she doing these days, the Stark girl I mean?" Renley inquired.

"College, currently," Gendry admitted. "But she graduates in a few weeks."

"Oh good for her," Renley. "She must be excited."

"Who must be excited for what?" Arya asked, coming up and taking Gendry's hand.

"You, for college," Gendry said, feeling relief wash over him at her presence. Having Arya near during this sort of thing was always reassuring.

"Arya Stark, in the flesh," Renley said with a teasing tone, taking her hand. "Gendry was just telling me all about you."

"Was he? All good things I hope," Arya said.

"Oh yes-"

There was a moment where Renley squeezed Arya's hand, and then his eyes widened, and Arya tried to yank her hand away, but it was too late. '_The ring!'(10)_Gendry thought in horror.

"My dear, what's this?" Renley asked, pulling her hand forward and flipping it around to reveal the ring that Arya had been trying to hide.

Renley's face pulled into a great big, genuine smile.

"You two are engaged?" He asked. "But why didn't you say so?"

"We wanted to keep it-"

"ENGAGED?"

"-private," Arya finished weakly as Sansa, who had just been walking by, ran forward and snatched Arya's hand before anyone could stop her.

"I KNEW IT!" She shrieked happily. "I KNEW YOU WERE ENGAGED!"

"Engaged?" Jon asked, appearing out of no where. "Who's-Arya? Gendry? You're engaged?"

"Did I just hear right?" Robb asked loudly, coming over. "Is someone engaged?"

And just like that, Gendry felt every eye in the room turn on them.

"Oh no," he said in horror.

"Bran's going to kill me," Arya moaned, just as the torrent of Starks and wedding guests descended upon them like a tidal wave


	5. Poor Ned

_**In which Gendry just really shouldn't talk. At all.**_

__"I can't believe you didn't tell me first," Sansa said in a very hurt voice, her pout enough to put several puppies to shame. Arya rolled her eyes, putting all her willpower into not saying something very rude and snarky. Her parents were close by after all.

They were having a celebratory family luncheon for Arya's graduation from university. Jon had taken time off work, and Sansa had come up from the Vale. Robb and Jeyne were there as well, running ragged after their very energetic five-year-old. Even Bran and Meera were there, fresh from their honeymoon.

"I can't believe you literally screamed it so the entire world could hear you," Arya snapped grumpily, taking a noisy sip of her soda.

"I was surprised," Sansa said with a frown.

"You don't say," Arya replied dryly.

"What's going on here? You two having one of your lovely little sisterly chats?" Jon asked, striding up to them, a beer in hand. "And by lovely, I mean Sansa's saying something annoying, and Arya's saying some rude comeback."

"Gee, thanks for that," Arya snapped.

"Yeah Jon," Sansa agreed. "Don't be so nice, you might hurt yourself."

"Ladies, sisters," Jon said, pretending to be wounded and putting a hand over his heart, "have I offended you? No! Never! Say it isn't so!"

"One of these days I'm going to have Gendry kick your ass," Arya said darkly, taking another swig of her drink.

"I'd like to see him try," Jon said, puffing up his chest.

"You'd squish like a bug," Gendry said, coming up behind him. Jon jumped and Arya snorted so hard soda came out of her nose.

"Very funny, mechanic," Jon said, flicking a few drops of drink that he had spilled on his shirt. "I'll have you know I've been trained in the art of fencing, just like my sister, and, I'll bet I'm even better than her."

"Oh right," Arya scoffed.

"Yeah," Gendry said, putting his arm around her, "that might or might not be true, but what you lack, my friend, is brawn. I'd destroy you."

Jon gave him a sour look.

"I'll have you know I work out all the time," he said grumpily. "I'm pretty sure I've gained a pound of muscle."

"Are you sure that's not from all those potato chips you've been snacking on lately?" Sansa asked innocently, patting her stomach as if to indicate a bulge.

"You know what? You guys can all go f-"

"Arya, Gendry, enjoying yourselves?" Ned asked, appearing out of nowhere and thumping Jon so hard on the back that he choked on his drink. "Not too hungry, I hope? The grill's just starting up."

"Oh no," Gendry said, and Arya could tell at once that he was breaking out in nerves, again. "We ate a big lunch."

He was already sweating. A new record. Arya sighed. Gendry had never really gotten all that comfortable around her dad, and secretly rotating their flats wasn't really helping. Gendry was never good with secrets.

"Well," Ned said with a smile, a true smile, "Gendry, I have to say, Cat and I couldn't be more thrilled that you two are finally tying the knot."

"Are you?" Gendry asked, running his hand through his hair. Arya rolled her eyes internally.

"I know I am," Sansa cut in. "I can't wait to plan-"

"Hold on a minute," Arya snapped. "I never said I'd let you plan my wedding."

"Do _you_ want to plan it?" Sansa said pointedly.

"No."

"Like I was saying, I can't wait to plan it!" Sansa said brightly as Arya scowled.

"Let's just hope it goes better than my wedding did," Bran said sourly, coming to join the conversation. "You two could have waited, you know. Even an hour after the wedding was over would have been cool with me."

"We wanted to!" Arya protested. "But Renly-"

"You should have just left it at home," Meera cut in, slinking her hand in Bran's. Arya glared.

"I'd say I told you so but-"

"The wedding would be canceled," Arya growled, cutting across Gendry.

"Are you two excited?" Meera asked nicely. "To be finally married?"

"Yeah I guess," Gendry said stupidly, and Arya could really just kick him. Gendry and his stupid nerves. When was he going to see that he was just as good as they were?

"And you guys won't have to pay so much for rent, living together," Sansa pointed out.

"Ugh," Arya joked, pretending to be put out, "that's what I'm dreading. Gendry's so messy."

"Oh yeah!" Jon said with a barking laugh. "One time I was at his flat, and he had cloths lying on the ground that he had dropped there three months before!"

"Yeah, and he drools in his sleep," Bran said with a grin.

"Hey now, hey now," Gendry said grumpily, "it's not like Arya's without faults. She's a terrible blanket hog, and she snores and kicks..."

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just said, or rather, what he had just implied. He was supposed to have not known about things like blanket hogging because he was not supposed to have slept multiple nights with Arya. Ned's expression was torn between painful discomfort and murderous rage. Arya wanted to bang her head against the wall.

"Not that I've ever slept with her in the same bed before at all!" Gendry said hastily as he took in the look on Ned's face. "Arya and I share lots of stuff with each other, like toothbrushes-NO! Not like toothbrushes!"

Arya sighed. Why? Why? God. Damn. It.

"Just stop talking," she said.

"You share toothbrushes?" Sansa said with a raised eyebrow. "That's just gross."

"It was only one time," Arya protested defensively. Ned let out a strangled noise.

"I'm going to go check on the food," he said in a constrained voice, his expression likened to someone who had really bad gas. Grimacing, he turned and left.

"Smooth," Jon said, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?" Arya said, rounding on Gendry. "Seriously?"

"I didn't mean to!" Gendry exclaimed as she slapped his arm. "OWW!"

"Aww poor Dad," Sansa sighed, looking after their father. "He really has a hard time with it, with us... Well you know..."

"Wouldn't you?" Arya pointed out.

"Yeah I really can't blame him for that one," Jon agreed, taking a sip of his drink. They all sighed, nodding.

"I can't believe I said that," Gendry said, his expression horrified. It would be funny if Arya wasn't so mortified herself.

"Ehh, there are worse things," Jon said, waving him off, and it was a sign of how far Jon had come to have him comfort Gendry about his error. "Like, say, what if Arya was pregnant and you let that slip? That would be horrible."

"It wouldn't happen though," Gendry said, looking relieved. "We use protection."

Just as he said that, Ned walked up to alert them that dinner was ready. He stopped a split second, and then promptly turned around and left.

"You really should stop talking," Arya sighed.

**Hot pie next chapter!**


	6. Only if there's cake

_**In which Hot Pie will come only if there's cake**_

__When they told Hot Pie, Gendry had expected a little more enthusiasm.

"Will there be cake?" He had asked, his face virtually expressionless as though he didn't give two shits. That being said, he probably didn't give two shits.

"It's a wedding," Arya had said pointedly. "Of course there will be cake."

"We were sort of hoping you'd volunteer to do the cake," Gendry added. "You know, seeing as you run a bakery and all."

Hot Pie looked annoyed.

"I might have guessed," he grumbled. "You'll be wanting that for free I suppose?"

Arya's eyebrows shot up in a look of total indignation.

"Ummm... No?" Gendry said, equally flustered.

"Do I have to pay to get in?" Hot Pie asked, narrowing his eyes. Gendry and Arya exchanged an annoyed look.

"It's a wedding," Gendry said. "You don't have to pay to get in, you get invited, and I'm seriously considering withdrawing your invite."

"But do I have to get you guys a gift?" Hot Pie demanded.

"At this point I don't really want a gift," Arya grumbled.

"And the food's free too?" Hot Pie asked.

"For the love of everything sacred and-"

"Cool," Hot Pie said, cutting across Gendry's sputtering. "I can't believe you guys are actually doing it."

Arya and Gendry sighed in unison.

"Get us a gift," Arya ordered, "or I'm making you pay for your food."

Hot Pie looked annoyed.

"Fine," he snapped.

"And don't make it something stupid," Gendry said.

"Yeah, like what you got me for my eighteenth birthday," Arya agreed, wrinkling her nose at the thought. "A towel rack? Really?"

"A towel rack with a little baker on it," Hot Pie corrected her. "And that's quality shit too. I never understood why you didn't like it."

"I didn't like it because I saw it at your mother's house three years before," Arya snapped. "You might have _tried_ Hot Pie."

"It was either that or the gravy warmer," Hot Pie said with a frown as though he was insulted.

"You're the worst gift giver ever," Gendry informed Hot Pie. "Arya's a close second."

"What are you talking about?" Arya roared. "You love my gifts!"

"I have a feeling sexual favors don't count," Hot Pie said, giving her a simpering look. Arya glared.

"Just buy us something useful," she snarled. "Something we'll actually use."

Hot Pie grinned.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying that?" Arya muttered under her breath.

**This one's super short, and I think the others might be as well. As always, love your reviews**


	7. Lacy Nightmares

_**In which Arya looks like a cake covered with goose feathers**_

__"I look like a cake covered in goose feathers," Arya said grumpily, coming out of the dressing room and nearly falling flat on her face with from the hideous amount of train the dress she was trying on had.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Sansa and Cat squealed simultaneously, rushing over to Arya and grabbing at her so that the feathers flared up and went right into her nostrils. It took a fit of coughing to get them out again.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she snapped, trying to push down the fluffy amounts of tulle.

"Oh Arya," her mother said, tears in her eyes. "My baby girl..."

"Stop mom," Arya said, alarmed. "I'm not wearing this. No way in hell."

"But it's a Vera Wang-"

"I don't care if it was made by Coco Chanel," Arya snarled across Sansa, who looked absolutely mortified. "It's not me. I look like I've been smeared with tar and rolled around in KFC."

"You _do not_ look like you're covered in dirty chicken feathers!" Sansa snapped right back, incredibly flustered. "Arya this dress is-"

"Hideous, I know," Arya said. "Can I go take it off now?"

"NO!" Sansa cried. She look extremely put out. "Arya you don't know-"

"All I know is that I can't walk," Arya growled, cutting across her again. "This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous. This is my wedding. I'm taking it off."

"Mom!" Sansa hollered.

Catelyn laughed.

"It is a little big on you, isn't it Arya?" She said wisely, looking the dress over again. "But I think it looks nice."

Arya scowled.

"If you don't like it, go take it off and show us something you do like," Cat relented, giving her a watery smile.

"Just save the tears for the wedding," Arya said, almost begging.

"That's a Vera Wang-"

"Then _you_ wear it!" Arya shouted, effectively cutting Sansa off, and she stomped back into the dressing room, dragging the stupid dress behind her.

Shopping for wedding dresses had been a nightmare. Sansa, it would appear, had already picked out fifty million dresses, all of which Arya hated on sight. It was like she was _trying_ to pick the worst dresses in the store. Tight fitting, too much bulk, and lacy! So. Much. Lace. Arya felt like she was going to have nightmares about being attacked by hordes of angry, vengeful, lace and tulle.

She sighed, and then spent ten minutes wriggling out of the dress, which would be more appropriately named, 'the death trap of lace and feathers.' When she was finally free, and able to breathe without inhaling feathers, she heard a beep coming from her phone, signaling a text from Gendry. Grinning, she picked it up.

_Best one yet._

She fought the urge to laugh aloud. The only way she had survived dress shopping was by texting Gendry pictures of the outrageous getups and then reading his responses. It was too bad Sansa refused to let him come along. Then it might have been fun.

_Stop._ She texted back. _I looked like a marshmallow._

_ Or some rare form of exotic bird. Were those wings I saw?_

_ Ha. Ha. _

"Arya? Are you okay in there?" It was her mother.

Arya sighed and set down her phone, her eyes quickly scanning the dresses to see where the one she had somehow been able to snatch had gotten to. She found it hidden under that dress made entirely out of lace; the one that had made her look more like a stripper than a bride.

She liked this dress. It was short, coming to her knees, but not without taste. Just the right about of flowing in the skirt, and fitted nicely at the top. It was simple, and just a bit 50's, but she liked it all the same. For a wedding dress, it was all right. It fit well, too.

She stepped out of the room, ready to hear Sansa's shrieks of disapproval, but there was only silence.

And then her Mom burst into tears.

"Oh my god mom, it's not that bad," Arya sighed. "Is it?"

She had thought it was nice.

"You look so beautiful!" Cat sniffed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said not to cry."

"But you're crying anyways because we all knew that promise was an empty one," Sansa said, patting their mother on the back. She looked at Arya.

"I was wrong," she said with a shrug. "You look fantastic. Get that one."

"Really?" Arya blinked, shocked.

Sansa smiled.

"Really."

**short, again. The wedding (coming up soon!) will be long, I believ**


	8. Bad idea

_**In which Arya and Gendry spend a day in their pajamas**_

__Gendry sighed, running a hand over his unshaven face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was some time around midday, early in fact, but it didn't mean he wasn't already exhausted. The wedding, with all Sansa's flurry of flowers and planning and decorations, was proving to be much more tiring than he could have ever anticipated.

"We should have eloped," Arya groaned from across the table as she read through one of the many lists that were scattered about her. Sansa was very fond of lists. Arya was not very fond of reading them.

"Yeah, why didn't we elope?" Gendry said with a frown, wondering how they could have such a serious lapse in judgment.

"Because my parents would have been bummed," Arya sighed, chucking the list over her shoulder. "And Sansa would have committed murder."

"Ahhh," Gendry said, adjusting his glasses as he picked up the water bill. He was attending to bills and Arya was attending to Sansa's wedding plans. They had both put off their tasks all week until Gendry grew up and demanded that if they suffer, they might as well do it together. Thus they both sat at the table, still in their pajamas (no point in getting dressed), each with mugs of coffee to get them through their grueling tasks.

"Water bill's up," he grunted, "no thanks to you."

"Stop whining," Arya snapped. "I'm moving in in less than a month and I already pitch in."

Gendry gave her an annoyed look. After he had proposed, they had had a long talk about where they were going to live and how they were going to divide up all their stuff. He had thought they would move into her apartment, which was more spacious and in a nicer neighborhood, but Arya had refused.

"No way," she said with a frown. "I'm moving in with you."

"_Why_?" Gendry wanted to know. The plumbing was shit and the electricity was always going out and there was more than one night that he had walked home with the fear of being knifed.

"Always felt like home," she had said with a shrug. "If I can't have Winterfell, I might as well live here."

He had blinked, surprised. But then, thinking about it... There was a sort of nice quality to the flat. It _did_ feel homy, with the couch he had dragged from some rummage sale and all the pictures he and Arya had littered everywhere.

"Besides," Arya said, "I really wouldn't feel socially responsible giving this apartment to anyone else with what we've done in it. Especially the kitchen."

Despite choking on his drink, Gendry knew she had a point. So, as a result, it was her stuff they were moving in. They had started weeks ago, but the apartment still looked like crap. After paperwork, they were going to work on getting everything organized.

Now, Gendry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, figures of rent and bills swimming in his head. He was eternally glad that Arya was going to start pitching in. Why hadn't he popped the question earlier, he wondered? It would have spared him a lot of headache.

He put his glasses back on, and saw Arya's eyes flick up and then away. He bit back a grin. When he had first gotten them, she had teased him endlessly. She still teased him, but Gendry had learned that when Arya teased, it always was her way of flirting. Come to think of it... There hadn't been a time that he wore the glasses that didn't end up in her practically ripping his cloths off. He should really wear them more often.

"What?" She demanded, catching his grin.

"Nothing," he said, grinning wider. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you making fun of me, four eyes?" She snapped. He couldn't help it, he burst into guffawing laughter.

"What?" She demanded, louder this time.

"Nothing," he said, wiping his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you don't tell me, I'm calling off the wedding," she said.

She threatened that all the time now. An empty threat, Gendry knew, and usually she was teasing. Hell, she was always teasing.

"I'm threatened," he said drily, turning to his taxes. "Are you sure you're not going to jump me instead?"

"I beg your pardon?" She sputtered indignantly. Again he bit back a grin. _Busted._

"Don't you think it's weird that every time I wear my glasses we end up in bed?" Gendry asked, giving her a smug look. "I don't think it's a coincidence."

Arya was never one to be cowed. She shrugged.

"It's not," she said, not embarrassed in the least. "I like it when you look smart. It tricks me into thinking it's true."

"Oh ho _ho_," Gendry said sarcastically. "Oww."

They relapsed into silence for a moment.

"Sansa keeps wanting us to change our honeymoon to the Vale," she said with a sigh.

"No," Gendry snapped firmly. "There is no way we are spending our honeymoon with your sister."

"I know that, stupid," Arya snapped, rolling her eyes. "I told her we booked tickets to Dorne."

They had considered Braavos, but both of them agreed that while Braavos had a happy memory, it also had some not-so-nice memories. Neither of them had ever been to Dorne anyway, and Arya was fond of adventures.

"Besides," Arya had said flippantly, "I don't want a run in with those people from that creepy youth hostile. They made me sign something when I stayed there, and for weeks I had a fear that they were going to show up on my doorstep drenched in blood or something."

They rarely talked about the first of their two break-ups, and it was nice to hear Arya joke about it. It had been one of the worst points in Gendry's life, and he had a suspicion it had been worse for Arya. They seemed to have a mutual agreement not to bring it up, and if they did, it was to make jokes about it.

Their other break-up hadn't been nearly as bad.

"Pointless, really," Arya said afterward, and Gendry agreed.

When Arya had graduated from high school and was preparing to go off to university, they had decided to part amicably. Neither of them had ever been with anyone else, dating that was, and Arya wasn't sure what would happen when she went off to school. They had agreed to remain best friends and date other people.

For the rest of the summer it had been fine because neither of them had anyone else, but when Arya went off to school, Gendry instantly regretted it. Well... Maybe not instantly. He had enjoyed going to bars and meeting other women, and had even saw one or two of them outside of the bar, but then, after about two weeks, he had taken back to being single again. And then he had wished he had never let Arya go.

In a twist of irony, it turned out that Arya and Edric Dayne went to the same university, and started dating. As she and Gendry had remained close, she had told him about it, and he had nearly gone into cardiac arrest. White hot jealousy had taken over, and when he saw the pictures of her and Edric holding hands pop up online, he had leapt on his motorcycle and ridden all day to her university, ending up on the doorstep of her dorm room and begging to have her back.

He didn't really even have to beg. The words were barely out of his mouth and she was grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Let's not do that again," she had said several hours later, breathless and lying next to him in her tiny bed. "Break-up, I mean."

"Or lets do," Gendry had teased. "I'd almost forgotten how fierce you can get when you've gone without me for a while."

"You forgot?" She all but roared.

"Of course I didn't," Gendry said with a frown. "I was just teasing."

"Well don't," she snapped. "And don't ever agree with me when I'm being stupid again, got that?"

He had, loud and clear. They had never broken up since, though, during some of their particularly nasty fights she had threatened to end it. He had never let her. Gendry was a man of his word.

Even though her stint with Edric Dayne had been far from serious, Gendry still hated the blonde haired little shit. Every time his name was so much as mentioned, he felt the urge to grab a bat and hit something. Arya made fun of him for it, but Gendry could tell, despite her annoyance, she rather liked it all the same.

"Sansa also wants us to have an open mic," Arya said, snapping him out of his memories. "For the wedding."

"An open mic?" Gendry repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," she said, wrinkling her nose, "she thinks it would be nice, so people could tell their stories about us and wish us well or whatever."

"No," Gendry said firmly, "sounds like a bad idea."

"I dunno," Arya said with a shrug, "it could be cute."

"Cute?" Gendry repeated.

"You know, like all the happy memories my family has about us or whatever," she said defensively.

"What happy memories?" Gendry demanded. "The only stories your brothers and sisters have I'd rather not have rehashed in front of your parents."

"They must have _something_ nice," Arya snapped.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that they'd tell them," Gendry said wisely. "This sounds like the perfect opportunity for revenge to me."

"Well it sounds nice to me," Arya said, and in that moment he knew that they would be having an open mic. She had the _tone_ in her voice. The one that told him there would be no arguing.

"You're going to regret it," he warned, but she glared at him and he knew that, regret it or not, it was happening.


	9. Jealous Gendry

**So so SO sorry about the lack of updating! I went to visit family, and they didn't have wireless internet, or proper circuits for me to charge my computer so I couldn't write OR update! I was not a happy camper.**

_**In which Gendry is jealous and Arya despises stuffed eggs.**_

__"Ewww seriously?"

"What? You love deviled eggs!"

"Umm no," Arya said, wrinkling her nose and attempting not to gag. "I'm pretty sure I said no deviled eggs ever. Never, ever, ever."

"Well everyone loves them-"

"Everyone but the bride," Arya snapped. "I would like to think I'm slightly important here."

"You're not the bride yet," Sansa pointed out, swiping the eggs away from Arya, who was trying to stuff them in the trash. "And leave off! I spent hours on those!"

"You mean you ran to the store and got them?" Arya said innocently. Sansa flipped her off, thoroughly annoyed.

"Sansa!" Catelyn cried, coming into the room carrying a huge bowl of salad. "You're far too old for that sort of behavior."

"Don't worry about it mum," Arya said lazily, "she's just annoyed because she forgot I don't like deviled eggs."

"Deviled eggs?" Cat said, wrinkling her nose. "Sansa, you know they put me off."

Sansa looked murderous.

"They were out of pigs in a blanket, all right?" She fumed, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"This is the point where I tell you that you should just take the time to cook something," Arya simpered, swiping a crouton and nibbling on it. Sansa's glare could burn a mountain to the ground.

"I have been busy, you know," she snarled. "Planning your wedding."

"Oh boo hoo," Arya said, waving her off. "As if you didn't love every second of it. You ought to tie the knot yourself."

Sansa looked furious, and to Arya's shock, tears welled in her eyes and she snatched up her tray of deviled eggs and marched from the room, her face beat red, almost matching her hair in it's brilliant color.

"What did I do?" Arya asked, and her mother gave her an annoyed look.

"You have to ask?" Cat said. "Sansa hasn't gotten a proposal since Joffrey."

"Oh," Arya said in a small voice, feeling guilt and embarrassment flood her cheeks. "Right. I-"

"Forgot?" Cat finished for her, giving her a sad smile. "Did you ever think Sansa enjoyed planning weddings so much so it could distract her from the fact that she doesn't have one of her own?"

It hadn't, actually. Arya had just assumed that Sansa liked planning weddings for the sake of planning. It had never, ever, occurred to her that Sansa, her perfect sister, was sad to be alone. But of course she would be sad. Arya had forgotten what it was like to live without Gendry there next to her. Not that she didn't need him to be happy, but it didn't mean that he made her happy and that it was nice to have someone who understood you so completely, someone to love and be loved in return.

"Will you carry out the cupcakes?" Cat asked, passing by her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't feel bad, it'll happen for your sister, I'm sure."

The door swung behind her mother, and Arya sat in the kitchen, still on the counter, thinking. She almost didn't notice Gendry come in.

"Oh dear," Gendry said and his voice was teasing. "You've got your serious face on."

"My face is always serious," Arya snapped, rolling her eyes, "just like yours is always stupid."

"Ouch," Gendry said, coming to stand in front of her as she sat on the counter. He was so tall he was eye to eye with her. "This brings back some happy memories."

He gave her a suggestive look as he laced his fingers with hers, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Arya pulled back and raised an eyebrow as he laughed.

"Memories that we can repeat later, back in our apartment," she said firmly.

"Our apartment? Is it ours already? You haven't moved in yet, as I recall," he said, putting a bit of hair behind her ear.

"It was always ours, idiot," she said, giving him a sharp punch in the shoulder.

"You really should stop beating me," Gendry said with a sigh.

"Should," Arya agreed, leaning in, "but won't."

And with that she kissed him. This time it was longer, and as his hand cupped her face, Arya's thoughts flitted back to Sansa, and the look of hurt on her face earlier. Unlike Arya, she had to go to an empty flat every night.

"All right you two," Jon's voice said, and suddenly he was wedging his way in between Arya and Gendry very vigorously, reaching for the cups that were in the cupboard right behind Arya's head. "It's time to keep it PG. There are kids here."

"As if you and Ygritte weren't at it like rabbits," Arya snapped grumpily, jumping down from the counter.

"Until she dumped me," Jon snapped, getting the cups. "Thanks for the reminder."

Arya sighed. It appeared that today was not her day.

"The guests are starting to arrive," Gendry said, blushing furiously at being caught, "which is what I came in to tell you-"

"Until you got distracted snogging each others faces off," Jon said, and unlike Sansa, he gave Arya a playful and forgiving wink as he loaded his arms with cups.

"Nose down Jon," Arya snapped as her brother grinned. Gendry looked further uncomfortable.

"If he's blushing now, it'll be one hell of a bachelor party," Jon said in a great stage whisper to Arya. She snorted and Gendry glared.

"I'm just being careful," he snapped. "After what happened at that barbecue..."

"Yes I think we all would rather not rehash that," Arya said hastily. "Come on, let's go make guests feel welcome."

She snatched Gendry's hand and dragged him from the kitchen. They marched out of the kitchen and to the front room, where guests were starting to pour in. Sansa was already there, greeting people and looking pretty, though her nose was a bit red from crying.

"Arya!" It was Margaery, who barreled into Ayra and gave her a hug. Arya shifted uncomfortably. "It's so great to see you! And you're getting married! I knew it! I always said you two would end up together, and it was so obvious that night in the limo, and at prom when you kissed him-"

"Yes yes," a voice said behind her, and Arya felt Margaery being gently tugged from her. "You're strangling her, Margaery."

It wasn't Margaery's extremely hot older brother, but a man in a wheel chair. He looked to be in his late thirties(3), and he had the similar features to Margaery and Loras, but perhaps he was slightly less handsome. He smiled at both Arya and Gendry.

"I'm Willas," he said, reaching out to shake their hands. "Margaery's eldest brother. I've had the pleasure of already meeting your sister, Arya."

Sansa blushed, but it was probably the flush from crying.

"Brothers," Margaery huffed teasingly. "That's all I ever got. Three of them. You two are lucky you have each other."

Arya and Sansa both grimaced.

"A blessing and a curse," Willas joked, as if picking up on their discomfort. "With brothers everything is settled with a good tackle and a few punches. Not the same with sisters, I think."

He smiled.

Sansa smiled back.

"We're clogging up the line, Margaery," he said, gently. "We should let Arya and Gendry greet their other guests. Congratulations, both of you."

And with that they were off, Margeary floating airily beside Willas, who threw them another courteous look.

"He was nice," Arya said, looking after them.

"He was," Sansa agreed. "He's a professor, you know. Apparently he's somewhat of a genius. Works with animals too."

"Margaery's brother a genius? Surely not," Arya teased. Sansa gave her a glare.

"I'm just repeating what I heard," she snapped.

"And what did you hear? That the most handsome man in all of Westeros has arrived?"

"Robb!" Sansa said with a laugh as her brother embraced her and then Arya. Jeyne followed behind them, as well as their little son, who looked like he was trying to run in five different directions at once.

"The most handsome man in all of Westeros has apple sauce on his shirt," Arya said, pulling away and making a face. "Gross Robb."

"God damn it!" Robb shouted. "That's the fifth one this week!"

"Robert, language," Jeyne said sharply.

"Yeah, you better watch yourself, _Robert_," Arya said with a wolfish grin.

"I hope you trip on your veil," Robb said grumpily, huffing off into the crowd.

"My husband is the picture of maturity," Jeyne said with as sigh as she snatched at the little boy. "Best wishes you two."

She went off in pursuit of Robb.

"That'll be you one day," Sansa said to Arya.

"Not if I can help it," Arya said curtly. "Gendry and I agreed. No kids."

"We didn't agree," Gendry said with a frown. "You said no kids and I knew I'd eventually change your mind."

"I am not about to eventually change my mind!" Arya roared indignantly.

"All hail the happy couple."

"Ned!" Arya said happily, turning away from Gendry to face her ex-boyfriend. If you could even call him an ex-boyfriend. They had only kissed once. But once was enough for Gendry, apparently, because she could literally feel the steam coming from his ears. _Oh lord, here we go._

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gendry demanded, his glare murderous. Edric Dayne blinked, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Uhhh I was invited," he said, giving Arya a questioning look.

"By who?" Gendry snarled.

"Me," Arya snapped, annoyed. "I invited him."

"Why?"

"Gendry!" Arya hissed as Ned shifted uncomfortably.

"Err..." Ned said, looking unsure of what to do. "Arya's told me so much about you, you know."

"Yeah I bet," Gendry snapped, and then his eyes narrowed. "You two still keep in contact?"

"Don't be stupid," Arya snarled under her breath, pinching Gendry, hard. Honestly, as if she'd ever think about Ned in that way. He was nice, very nice, but like milk water. Dull and far too shy.

"I have a girlfriend," Ned said quickly.

"Then where is she?" Gendry demanded, searching the crowd.

"She wasn't invited so..." Ned looked consistently more and more pale.

"Ignore him," Arya said hastily. "He hasn't taken his medication today. Go enjoy the party."

She had never seen Ned run faster.

"'All hail the happy couple,'" Gendry snarled in a mocking voice. "He probably thinks he's being funny, the little Bieber-haired shit."

Arya tried not to laugh and remain angry. It was true. Ned did have the Bieber hair, and he was _so_ touchy about it too.

"You need to learn your manners," she snapped. "You embarrassed me!"

"Sorry, I'm sure I'll be good once I take my medication," Gendry snapped right back. They glared at each other.

"Fighting again?" Sansa said with a sigh. "I suppose this is better than you two kissing all the time."

"Oh don't worry," Jon said in passing. "The kissing comes after the fighting."

"Shut up," Arya growled, but she caught Gendry looking smug. "There will be no kissing."

"Whatever you say," he said with a sly side glance. She stomped on his foot.

After they had gotten through all the guests, and Gendry had stopped swearing loudly, they went into the party to mingle and talk to people. Margaery wouldn't stop gushing about the whole thing, but once Arya finally got her talking about her political career, they had a nice conversation while Sansa and Willas chatted about his work with animals and science.

After they were done, Arya and Gendry went to talk with Jon, only to find him vanished.

"That's odd," Arya said with a frown. "Jon's usually easy to-Oh."

"What?" Gendry demanded.

"Look," Arya said, pointing across the room. Gendry sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ygritte," he said, looking as shocked as Arya felt. There was no denying the shock of red wild hair, or the crooked grin she gave them from across the room. Jon's ex-girlfriend was at their rehearsal dinner.

"But _why_?" Arya asked. "I didn't invite her!"

"I wonder who did," Gendry said with a frown.

"Jon's not going to be happy about this," Arya said. "That's probably why he's hiding."

"I don't know why he's hiding," Gendry said, and there was a devilish grin on his face. "He hasn't had a good lay in years. And do you remember what they were like? Worse than us. At it like rabbits."

"Yes," Arya said through gritted teeth. "Thank you so much for reminding me. I really wanted to think about my brother like that."

"Like what?"

Arya and Gendry whipped around to see Jon, who looked like he was doing his best to hide.

"You and Ygritte," Arya said. "Who invited her?"

"Mum," Jon said weakly, darting behind a fat man in passing. "Don't let her see me. I do _not_-"

"Jon."

Jon screamed, quite loudly. Arya had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Never had she heard such a sound in her entire life.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Ygritte said, and she wasn't hiding back her laughter. Ygritte never did hold anything back. Arya rather liked her for it.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Jon said, smoothing his hair back, his voice high pitched.

"They fact that you've been hiding from me for the past half an hour," Ygritte pointed out. "You were never good at hiding."

"I have not been hiding," Jon protested feebly. "I had no idea you were here-"

"You know nothing Jon Snow," Ygritte snapped. "But you knew I was here."

Arya and Gendry shifted awkwardly.

"Why then?" Jon demanded sullenly.

"Your mother invited me, and I thought it was high time that we talked," Ygritte said with a shrug.

"And with that we should leave," Arya said awkwardly, and she didn't have to pull Gendry away. He was right beside her. Jon stopped them.

"You dumped me, remember?" He snapped, gripping Arya's arm.

"Yeah because you were all about your stupid all boys club, the Wall," Ygritte said rolling her eyes. "But when I saw you in Iceland last summer-"

"Wait," Arya said, cutting in. "You saw each other in Iceland?"

"You didn't tell them?" Ygritte looked furious.

"It was over between us," Jon said flatly. "What happened during a drunk night in your apartment-"

"We really need to go," Gendry said.

"Agreed," Arya said feverishly.

"This is nothing," Jon said, glaring at them. "You never caught _me_ in the laundry room without a stitch-"

"MUM!" Arya shouted. "I think Mum's calling me!"

"-I'll have emotional trauma the rest of my life from that," Jon said, glaring at Gendry, who looked ready to die.

Arya yanked her arm away and she and Gendry raced across the room, wrenching open the door and then running outside, slamming it behind them.

"All hail the happy couple," Gendry said, puffing, and they both laughed.


	10. Kids and Uncles

_**In which the rehearsal dinner continues with further shenanigans. **_

__"It's freezing out here," Arya said, her breath turning to swirling white puffs as she rubbed her arms. They were still leaning against the door, facing the snow covered lawn and garden beyond. Snow was falling in soft little sprinkles.

"I can think of a few ways to get warmer," Gendry teased, pulling her closer. She pushed back, rolling her eyes.

"Let me remind you that the door is glass," she said. "Everyone can see. And I said no kissing!"

"Everyone can see? Excellent," Gendry said with a satisfied grin, yanking her close and then kissing her, even though she was giving half-hearted sounds of protest. '_Eat your heart out Edric Dayne.'_

_ BANG!_

"Bloody hell!" Gendry roared as he and Arya jumped apart and whipped around to see Robb grinning from the other side of the glass. Rickon was there too, and they were both roaring with laughter.

"I thought you were supposed to be a grown man!" Arya roared at her older brother, yanking the door open.

"Careful," Rickon said between giggles. "I think Gendry just shit himself."

Robb laughed harder.

"It's time we had an arm wrestling match kiddo," Gendry said darkly. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

"No way that's not fair!" Rickon protested. "Your arm is as big as my neck!"

"Exactly."

"Would you two stop fooling around?" Arya demanded. "Robb, you suck at everything. Has Jeyne been stuck with Ned this entire time?"

Robb blinked, having the good grace to look ashamed.

"No," he said at once. "Of course not."

"And this is why we are never having kids," Arya said to Gendry.

Gendry frowned. That was the second time she had said they weren't having kids in one day. Last time they had talked about it, she had agreed to think about the possibility... Obviously she had thought about it and had come to the exact opposite of Gendry. Great.

"I think I'll just..." Robb muttered guiltily, and he slunk away in the crowd back to where Jeyne was dealing with a fussy Ned, who was yelling something about fire trucks.

"I think I'll do the same," Rickon gulped, throwing Gendry's arm a frightened look, and he was gone like a shot, leaving them alone.

"Are you seriously that against having kids?" Gendry asked Arya. She balked in surprise.

"I thought we talked about this," she said with a frown. "We both have our lives, and our careers. We want to travel and see the world and do things. Look at Robb and Jeyne. Their _whole lives_ are taken over by a screaming five-year-old."

"If you want to look at it like that; fine," Gendry said, feeling a strange sense of loneliness.

"Honestly," Arya said, flabbergasted, "I thought you didn't care-"

"Because I thought I could change your mind," Gendry cut across her angrily. "Which was obviously a stupid idea."

"Yes it was!" Arya snarled back just as upset. "You know who I am, you know what I want and now you've decided to live with it!"

"My mistake I guess," Gendry snapped, and then he strode off, leaving her looking thoroughly upset. He shouldn't have done that, he knew, but he was feeling an irrational surge of fury at her, but mostly at himself. '_She's right,' _he told himself as he ordered a scotch from the bartender, '_I do know who she is, and she's never lied to me about her intentions and plans. So why do I feel so betrayed?'_

He threw the scotch back down his throat.

"That was a pretty shitty thing to say," Arya said, coming up besides him. "You've got a lot of nerve!"

"I have to," Gendry snapped, ordering another drink. "I'm marrying you."

_SLAP!_

She had put her strength into that one, and it _hurt_. Arya was no weakling, and his face stung something fierce. The next scotch helped.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Gendry snapped, taking her by the arm and dragging her through the party. He went down the hallway and then opened the door to the laundry room, striding inside and then shutting the door behind them. "I didn't want to make a scene."

"Oh! How very nice of you," Arya snapped, looking livid. "I suppose you think you're the one in the right."

"No," Gendry snapped back.

They glared at each other.

"You're being ridiculous!" Arya burst out. "And unfair! We've talked about this half a million times and you agreed that you were willing to put aside kids for me!"

Gendry didn't say anything, he just clenched his jaw. She was asking him something here, he knew. She was asking him without really asking him, but he wanted her to ask. He didn't want to be the one having to guess what was going on inside her head.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well what?"

Arya gave a shaky breath.

"Are you still willing to put aside kids for me?" She asked, and though she was glaring, Gendry could tell that she was scared. It was this that finally brought him back to earth.

"Yes," he said softly. "Yes I am. I just wish you wouldn't be so... So vocal about it, not wanting kids I mean."

"Oh," Arya said, sounding relieved even though he could tell she was trying to hide it. "I'm sorry. I never knew it meant that much to you."

"Me neither," Gendry admitted.

Arya rolled her eyes.

"You're so stupid!" She said, but it was weak and they were both still shaken from their fight. "But... But if it... If it happened, you know, by accident or something... Then I would be okay with keeping it."

"Really?" Gendry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Arya said with a frown, as if she was really weighing it. "It would be. Could we... Sort of just see how it goes? You know, not make any definite plans or anything, but maybe make it an abstract possibility?"

"An 'abstract possibility'?" Gendry asked with raised eyebrows, biting back a grin.

"I've just graduated from university," Arya said, rolling her eyes. "Let me use some big words."

"Right, I forgot we were planning that you actually learned something-"

"Shut up."

Gendry grinned and then he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away, "for what I said."

"Me too."

He leaned in and kissed her again, sweetly at first, and he lost himself in the smell of her and the dark and her lips. Soon he was pulling her even closer, his fingers hot against her throat and her tongue against his. He groaned.

"No," Arya said, pulling away. "No way. Nah uh. We're going to get caught. Bad idea."

She was right. He didn't really care.

"We have some good memories in here," he said, lifting her up and setting her down on the washing machine, trailing his fingers up her thighs. She slapped his hand.

"And some horrible ones," she reminded him curtly. "Remember Jon?"

"I try not to," Gendry said, leaning in and kissing her again.

"You are so stupid; you are going to get us into trouble," Arya mumbled against his lips, but she snaked her hand through his hair all the same.

"Doesn't look like it's stopping you," Gendry chuckled as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers running over his skin greedily. The shirt was soon shrugged off.

"It is," Arya snapped as he pushed the straps of her dress down, rubbing his thumb against the top of her breast. "I'm going to push you away any minute."

"I'm waiting," Gendry said innocently as she moaned feverishly, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

"Okay," she said, pulling back and making to jump off of the washing machine. Gendry grabbed her and forced her back. She laughed, but stopped quickly as his lips closed over hers. She was right, of course. This was a horrible idea. Everyone he knew was only a few paces away, down the hall. Arya's parents... But she was unbuckling his pants...

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Arya and Gendry let out screams of surprise as Jon hurried in the laundry room and shut the door behind him.

"Jon!" Arya shrieked, yanking up the straps of her dress while Gendry tripped over his pants and fell on top of her. They fumbled together for a few minutes before Jon yanked Gendry off, nearly rippling Arya's dress strap off in the process, as it was caught in Gendry's watch.

"Honestly you guys," Jon said in a weak voice. "Could you please stop shagging-"

"We weren't shagging!" Arya said quickly, her face a brilliant shade of maroon.

"Then thank god I didn't come about two minutes later," Jon said, glaring at the both of them. "Could you two keep it in your pants? Ever?"

"The party was boring," Gendry joked, but Jon was not amused.

"It's like you're trying to scar me for life," he muttered under his breath while Gendry and Arya fixed their clothing.

"Why are you here then?" Arya demanded.

"Ygritte," Jon said darkly.

"I never knew you to be a coward," Arya said in a snarky voice.

"I'm glad he's hiding from her," Gendry said as he did up his buttons. "Or else it would be them in here."

"Don't want competition for shagging ground?" Jon snapped grumpily. "You two are the worst. At your rehearsal dinner? HONESTLY?"

"Well we didn't," Arya snapped. "So you can shut up."

"I'm gonna need therapy," Jon complained. "Between you, Mum and Ygritte it's gonna take years to sort me out."

"Poor baby," Arya said very unsympathetically.

The door opened and they all jumped.

"Ygritte," Jon said weakly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Stop running away from me," Ygritte demanded. "I told you we needed to talk and I'm not about to let you go running off-"

"Running? Who's running?" Jon said sheepishly.

"You!" Gendry, Arya and Ygritte all said at the same time.

"Jon HONESTLY!" Arya snapped in exasperation, jumping off the washing machine. "Just admit it, all right?"

"No," Jon said hastily, "Arya don't-"

"He cried for weeks after you broke up," Arya plowed on unsympathetically while Jon sputtered in protest.

"I did not cry-"

"He never got over it," Arya said, ignoring Jon. "That's why he's being so difficult. There. I said it. Now you can stop running."

"I really dislike you," Jon said in a whimpering voice.

"Grow up," Arya snapped. "And grow a pair."

"I'm sorry," Ygritte said, looking thunderstruck. "I had no idea... I thought you wanted..."

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" Jon said, sounding almost childishly grumpy as he glared daggers into Arya who glared back.

"We should probably leave you two to chat," Gendry said, tugging at Arya's arm. "We've got so many people to see. Isn't that right Arya?"

"Quite right," Arya agreed and she allowed Gendry to pull her past a very stunned looking Ygritte. They shut the door behind them.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Gendry asked as they walked back to the party. Arya shrugged.

"Jon needs harsh," she said frankly. "Mum was trying to be gentle, inviting her to the dinner, but if he's going to act like a three-year-old-"

"Arya! Oh thank god, we'd thought you two might have snuck off to the laundry room again!"

It was Margaery, Sansa and Willas in tow. Arya and Gendry shared a guilty look.

"Are you kidding?" Arya sputtered. "Please. We have some decency you know."

'_Not much, though.'_

"Does everyone know that story?" Gendry wanted to know. "What did Jon do? Go stand on top of a building and scream it through a mega phone?"

"Pretty much," Willas said with a laugh. Even _he_ knew it, and Gendry had just met him. Great.

"Only the mega phone would have been less vocal," Margaery said with a twinkle in her eye. "He posted it on the internet."

"No pictures," Arya said in horror.

"No," Willas said with a laugh. "He just posted about his pain."

"I am going to kill Jon," Arya sighed.

"Not everyone knows," Sansa said. "I think Mum and Dad were spared that pain."

"If they hadn't been I might have really killed Jon," Arya said, looking horrified at the very thought.

"So," Gendry said, hasty to divert the conversation to a less embarrassing topic. "What have you all been talking about?"

"Sansa and Willas have been talking," Margaery corrected. "I've been left out of the conversation."

"Only because you know all of it already," Willas said with a frown. "Sansa was asking me about my work."

"Which bores me to no end," Margaery said with a yawn. "So let's not rehash it."

"Margaery!" Sansa said reproachfully.

"Oh honestly Sansa, he's my brother," Margaery said pointedly. "Three seconds ago Arya was threatening to kill Jon and you didn't so much as bat an eyelash."

"She has a point," Gendry said.

"Speaking of brothers," Margaery said, checking her watch, "where is Loras?"

"Fashionably late again, I suppose," Willas said with a bit of a grin. "I expect he'll show up any moment now, in a new designer suit, arm in arm with Renley Baratheon and muttering something about how his new sports car won't work properly."

They all laughed.

"Is Stannis invited?" Gendry asked, realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Yeah I guess," Arya said with a frown. "Why?"

Gendry shifted uncomfortably. Both of his uncles, in the same room? It would be terribly awkward. He knew so little of them, they were practically strangers, but they were his family. Somehow Gendry wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness that was bound to ensue.

"Margaery!"

"Right on cue," Willas said, winking at Sansa.

"Dreadful car," Loras said, breezing in, wearing a pair of tan designer dress pants and a light green button-up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Behind him trailed Renley, dressed in blue. "Wouldn't start correctly. Honestly."

"That's almost frightening how accurate you are," Gendry informed Willas, who laughed with a shrug.

"Arya! Gendry! You look exquisite!" Loras said with a perfect grin. "Sansa, you don't need for me to tell you that I'm sure. I love that color on you, Arya. Grey really goes well with your eyes."

"Thanks," Arya said.

"And I'm guessing you've dressed Gendry today as well," Renley said to Arya with a wink.

"How'd you guess?" Gendry asked with a frown. Arya always picked out his clothes for this sort of thing, claiming that he was 'clueless' about formal events.

"Because if I hadn't, you'd be wearing a band t-shirt and jeans," Arya informed him. Gendry made a face at her.

"I would _not_," he protested, but she gave him a pointed look.

"Where is the rest of the Stark brood?" Loras asked. "I haven't seen them in ages."

"Robb is off dealing with his five-year-old terror," Margaery said. "And Rickon is somewhere about. Bran's with Meera over by the fireplace and Jon... I actually haven't seen Jon. Where is Jon?"

Arya and Gendry exchanged looks.

"No idea," Sansa said, "but Margaery, little Ned is hardly a terror-"

"The kid was screaming three minutes ago-"

"He doesn't do well in big social situations," Sansa protested, looking very protective. "He's really quite lovely once you get to know him."

"Sansa loves Ned," Arya explained. "So I'd be careful if I were you."

"What is it with you and kids?" Margaery asked with a huff. "Honestly, you're just like Willas."

"There's nothing wrong with liking kids," Sansa said with a frown.

"I quite agree," Gendry said. Arya punched him in the arm.

"I have nothing against kids," she said loudly. "Happy?"

"Yes," Gendry grinned. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord here we go."

Gendry and Arya turned to look at Renly, who in turn was looking off into the crowd. When Gendry followed his gaze, he let out an internal sigh. '_Great. Here goes World War 3.'_

Stannis Baratheon, Gendry's oldest uncle, had just arrived to the party. His daughter, who had suffered from chicken pox as a little kid and, on top of that, had suffered with terrible acne problems as a teenager, thus leaving her terribly scared, was there as well, flanked by her mother who looked tired and worn as ever. All in all, Renly was the more attractive of the two brothers, and Gendry was infinitely glad that he had taken after him.

"Ahh Renly," Stannis said coldly. "See you've turned up."

"You two, dear brother," Renly said with an insincere smile. "Lateness is not like you. Was it your red head that held you up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Stannis' face flashed in fury, and he gripped his daughter's shoulder as she looked meekly uncomfortable. His wife glared at Renly as well.

Gendry sighed, externally this time. Renly usually was the picture of politeness, but recently, with Robert's death, him and Stannis had both gone head to head, battling for control of the family's business. Why they just didn't put aside their squabbles to overthrow Joffrey's seat as CEO (he was running the company into the ground), Gendry didn't know. He just wished they'd stop acting like five-year-olds.

"Isn't it GREAT we're getting married?" Arya asked loudly. "I mean, really FANTASTIC!"

Stannis and Renly gave her both strange looks. She glared back expectantly.

"I mean, that's what you're both here for, right?" She pressed. "To wish Gendry the best and me as well?"

She put emphasis on Gendry's name, and he loved her for that. Stannis and Renly shifted uncomfortably, having the good grace to look ashamed with themselves.

"You're absolutely right, Arya," Stannis said, the first to recover. He smiled at Gendry, as warmly as Stannis could smile. "Best wishes Gendry, truly. We're all very excited."

"Yes," Renly said hastily. "Me too, obviously."

Arya grinned.

"Good," she said. "I think dinner's about to be served, should we all go in?"

"That reminds me," Renly said. "What are your colors, Arya? I'm assuming Gendry hasn't picked out a tux yet, and I've just got the perfect one in mind. Am I right in thinking your colors and blue and silver?"

"Err yes," Arya said, looking thunderstruck.

"Excellent," Renly said. "Perfect choice. I've reserved the tux, naturally, just in case. You can't be too careful these days. I hope you're not doing anything tomorrow Gendry?"

"Err no," Gendry sputtered. "And I was going to pick out a tux, just getting around to it-"

"I'm sure you were," Renly said kindly.

"I was also thinking of talking to you, Gendry," Stannis said, coming up on Gendry's other side. "Have you had any business classes?"

"A few-"

"Well forget everything you've learned," Stannis said sternly. "It's all rubbish. As soon as you're back from your honeymoon, you and I will get together and I'll show you how to double your profits in less than three months..."

And with that Gendry was whisked away from Arya, kidnapped by his uncles on both side and unable to escape them for the entirety of the meal. It was nice, actually. Renly knew just how to go about tux shopping and other things in the wedding that Gendry had no clue how to navigate, and Stannis really had fantastic ideas about how he could expand his business at the Forge. Arya seemed to be enjoying herself too, talking to Bran and Meera, and Sansa as well, who never did stop talking to Willas the entire evening. Even Jon and Ygritte finally showed up to eat, both very flushed in the face and looking very pleased with themselves. Gendry had a funny feeling that the laundry room had suffered another lovers attack. He made a mental note to give Jon grief about it later.


	11. Breaking the rules

_**In which Arya doesn't particularly enjoy her Bachelorette party**_

__"WHOSE READY TO GET WASTED?!"

Arya sighed, swirling her bright pink drink around in her glass. She felt like she was back in high school again, being dragged along to yet another one of Margaery's house parties that always ended up in Sansa snatching drinks away from her while everyone else around them got completely plastered, earning them the nickname 'The Sober Starks.' Only this time Margaery was the only one who was throwing back shots like they were water.

"Margaery has a certain charm when she's drunk," Arya said sarcastically to Sansa, who sat next to her, looking equally bored.

"Shut up," she snapped. "You're lucky she even came."

"Lucky?" Arya sputtered indignantly. "Margaery's my friend too!"

Though, as Margaery began to dance spastically around their table, Arya was wondering how much she wanted her as a friend.

"You guys are BORING!" Margaery shouted, snagging another drink, this one being a bright blue. "Come on! This is a Bachelorette party! We should be PARTYING!"

She drained the drink in one gulp and pouted at all of them.

"I can't," Jeyne said with a sigh, putting her hand on her still flat stomach. She was expecting her and Robb's next child in early summer. "Only water for me."

"I don't think you really want to see me drunk," Meera said with a frown. "Last time I was, I was sick for a week."

"And I don't drink that much," Sansa said hastily.

"Fuck it," Arya said with a sigh and then she threw back her drink while Margaery cheered.

"That's more like it!" She said, snapping at a disgruntled waiter who was passing by to get them more drinks. This was a very lively club, but you wouldn't know it, not with how awkward everyone was being. Margaery's drunk behavior wasn't helping.

"Okay," Margaery said, sitting back down at the table. "Let's get this party started. How about a sharing circle?"

"What are we, in middle school?" Meera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a better idea?" Margaery shot back and Meera shrugged, taking a sip of her drink as a cop out. "I thought not."

"What do you want to share?" Arya asked Margaery dryly.

"Okay, here's a question: what is the most daring thing you've ever done in bed?" Margaery asked, snagging a drink as the waiter came back again and swiftly left.

"Margaery honestly," Sansa said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you," Margaery snapped. "We all know you're about as daring as a sloth."

"I am daring!" Sansa protested, looking scandalized. Margaery gave her a sloppy look of dubiousness.

"Let me guess," she said, "the most daring thing you've done is have sex with the lights on?"

Sansa sputtered, guilty.

"N-NO!" She protested. "I've done lots of... Of..."

"How long has it been anyway?" Margaery asked, narrowing her eyes. "A while, hasn't it?"

Sansa turned beat red.

"We need to get you a guy," Margaery said with a relish. "I saw you eyeing my brother the night, and not Loras. Maybe we could fix you up with him."

"I was NOT eyeing-"

"Oh save it," Margaery said, waving her off as she got another drink. "And we all know yours, Arya. Laundry room."

Everyone chuckled.

"Ehh I dunno," Arya said, playing along as she got another drink. She'd had a few, and she was starting to feel the buzz. "We've had some good times."

Margaery crowed.

"Tell!"

"I've caught them more than I'd ever like to," Sansa said with another eye roll. Arya took a long swig of her drink.

"I can't really remember," Arya said, trying to think, but her head was starting to swim. "Most times we've ever done anything really stupid we were drunk..."

"Like the time in the laundry room," Sansa supplied.

"WE THOUGHT NO ONE WAS HOME, ALL RIGHT?" Arya bellowed. There was a long silence.

"Point taken," Margaery said. She turned to Meera and Jeyne. "What about you two old married woman?"

"Who are you calling old?"

"I _just_ got married!"

Margaery waved them off.

"What about you, hmmm? Any stories to tell?" she asked.

"Those are private," Meera said, her cheeks burning slightly. Jeyne shrugged, taking a swig of her drink.

"Car," she said simply and Margaery groaned.

"You lot are as dull as bricks," she informed them all. "We need to liven it up! We need more men! Whose idea was it to go to an all girls club anyway?"

"Umm it's a Bachelorette party," Sansa pointed out.

"So?" Margaery demanded. "What's more fun then breaking the rules?"

"What are you implying?" Arya asked.

"I'm saying we need to go to a place where there's more men," Margaery said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no, not-"

"We need to crash Gendry's Bachelor party."


	12. Crashing Gendry's Bachelor Party

**Warning smut ahead: I was wondering if it was socially acceptable for me to write them in yet another sex scene... But apparently, according to popular demand, it would be socially irresponsible **_**not **_**to write them in yet another sex scene. So there you go.**

_**In which Arya. Margaery and Sansa crash Gendry's Bachelor Party**_

__"Well gents, it's good to be back at the Wall!" Jon declared with a drunken relish, sloshing his drink as he thrust it towards the heavens before sloshing it down.

"Here here!" Robb slurred, trying to raise his empty shot glass and failing. Gendry had never seen someone get so plastered, so quickly. Robb, apparently, was a complete lightweight. Not that it stopped him. "I am here to PARTY!" he had declared earlier that evening, and party he did.

"ANOTHER!" He bellowed at the bartender, who jumped violently as he slammed his shot glass so hard on the bar that it shattered. "Oh, sorry mate."

"Where'd you get all that strength from?" Jon asked. "I swear, when you're sober you can't even pick up your own son."

"That's because Jeyne feeds him too many chips," Robb said, snatching a new drink from the bartender. "Pretty soon we'll be able to just turn him on his side and roll him everywhere like a giant grape."

Gendry snorted with laughter.

"Robb, Ned's hardly obese," he pointed out.

"I know, my son's a strapping young lad!" Robb cried out loudly at a passing man, who gave him a thoroughly disturbed look. "STRAPPING!"

Jon and Gendry snorted into their drinks, guffawing.

"We should be getting videos," Bran said, still sober, unlike Gendry, Jon and Robb. "And not just of Robb..."

"Did you see him dancing?" Jon giggled.

"Do the WIGGLE!" Gendry shouted, imitating Robb and they both fell on each other laughing.

"That," Robb said, pointing at them with blurry eyes, "is the dance of a sexual god. Oh yes, laugh, but I'll have you know, I used that dance to lure Jeyne in."

"I always thought she had suffered from some extensive brain damage," Jon joked. "I mean, someone would have to, to go willingly into marriage with you."

"I'll have you know, Jon," Robb said, getting up and poking Jon in the chest, "that you're just jealous of the prowess I have as a lover."

"Yup," Gendry said. "That's definitely it."

"Don't you get smart!" Robb shouted, turning on Gendry and stumbling towards him. "I'm so good I'm... I'm like a wolf! A wolf of the bedchamber!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Robb whipped around and Gendry stumbled backwards in surprise to see Jeyne, Meera, Sansa, Margaery and Arya standing behind Robb. Jeyne stepped forward, looking livid.

"Jeyne!" Robb bellowed, and then he stumbled and slumped over, out cold. When she rolled him over with her foot, he was snoring.

"Typical," Jeyne groaned, hauling Robb to his feet as his head lolled from side to side. "We go for a night out and he gets plastered."

"Girls aren't supposed to be here," Jon said stupidly.

"Exactly!" Margaery squealed. "I'm here to find myself a MAN! What about you, Jon Snow?"

She wiggled her hips, and Gendry, despite being drunk himself, could tell that she was drunk as well. Very drunk. Jon shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. "Taken."

"I knew it! I knew you and Ygritte were up to no good in the laundry room!" Arya cried, pushing through Sansa and Margaery and punching Jon in the arm.

"I think we'll head out," Jeyne said, trying to drag Robb from under his arms. "If that's okay with you, Arya?"

Arya shrugged.

"We can help you, if you like," Meera offered as Jeyne groaned under Robb's dead weight. Meera gave Bran a pointed look and he shot Gendry a nervous look.

"But Gendry-"

"Naww," Gendry said, slapping Bran on the back so hard he choked on his drink. "I don't mind."

"Okay," Bran said, wiping spilled beer off his face. He set down his drink to help Meera and Jeyne pull Robb to his feet and support him as they carried him out of the club, leaving the rest of them to look after them.

"You shouldn't be here," Jon snapped, turning to Arya and Sansa. "You're going to get us all kicked out!"

"I agree!" Sansa said nervously. "We should go!"

"No way in hell!" Margaery roared. "I came here to get laid, and get laid I will!"

And with that she flaunted off to the dance floor, disappearing in the thick of men, grabbing Gendry's drink on her way, leaving Sansa to sputter and fret after her.

"Now we'll never leave!" She cried, wringing her hands.

"Oh stop worrying," Arya snapped, ordering a drink. "Haven't you ever done anything daring in your life?"

"This isn't daring, this is stupid!" Sansa protested. "Gendry doesn't want us here anyway! Right Gendry?"

"Errrr..." Gendry said awkwardly as Arya raised her eyebrows at him. Something was telling him that he should agree with Sansa... But at the same time, he was drunk, and when he was drunk he more often than not wanted to shag his more than willing fiancee.

"Right!" Jon said, thumping Gendry on the back. "So fuck off."

"No," Arya said, throwing back a shot and then looking over at Gendry, she went off to the dance floor as well.

"Sorry man," Gendry said to Jon, handing him his drink and then following after Arya, who had disappeared in the crowd.

After a few minutes of searching, he found her dancing near Margaery, who had attracted quite a bit of attention from the male dancers. But it wasn't Margaery who Gendry was watching, it was Arya. When she had been a teenager, she had never danced in public, too shy, but now she was dancing without restraint (the alcohol probably had something, if not everything, to do with it).

A young man made his way towards her, but Gendry stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Sorry mate," he said, pushing the young man back into the crowd.

"And I thought you wanted me gone," Arya teased, snaking her hands up his arms as she danced. Throwing away any pretense, Gendry pulled her close and kissed her, his hand spanning across her lower back. She laughed. "Obviously I thought wrong."

"That was Jon," Gendry said, the alcohol making his head spin slightly as he dipped his head and trailed his lips from hers to her jaw, and then to her neck.

"Ahh right," she giggled, and then she giggled louder. Arya never giggled. "You didn't shave this morning and it tickles!"

Another giggle. Gendry pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks flushed. "I appear to be drunk."

"So do I," Gendry said grinning at her stupidly.

"No _too_ drunk I hope," she said, reaching out her fingers and sliding them down the expanse of his chest to the buckle of his pants. Gendry swallowed hard, and felt his pants suddenly grow much tighter as her hand slid slightly lower. She grinned. "Good."

"Are you planning on seducing me?" Gendry asked, his throat going dry as she closed the space between them and ran her hands through the back of his hair, standing on her tip toes. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she stretched towards him and gave him a liquid smooth kiss. "So that was yes then."

"Obviously," she chuckled, one of her fingers running against his unshaven jaw.

"With Jon and Sansa so close by? I expect any second now they'll both strike," Gendry said, his voice cracking as she shifted against him purposefully.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere more private," Arya whispered in his ear. "I know you used the car today."

"We haven't shagged in a car in a long time," Gendry groaned just to think of it.

"Then what are we doing here?"

She didn't have to imply again. Gendry nearly pulled her arm out of its socket when he yanked her towards the parking lot, but soon it was her pulling him, weaving in and out of the dancers, sneaking past Jon, who was drinking moodily at the bar and avoiding Sansa completely, who had vanished into thin air. Thank god.

He barely remembered getting into the back seat of the car, but that was no matter. All he knew was that Arya was kissing him, his lips, his jaw, his throat, her tongue working fluidly in his mouth as her hands were yanking off his shirt. Gendry barely had time to keep up as she quickly turned her attention to his chest, her hands running over the muscles, her lips still on his throat. Trying to snap out of the swimming in his head, Gendry unbuttoned her shirt, which she wriggled out of in a matter of seconds, and then his hands were on her breasts, first over her bra, and then she wriggled out of that too.

His pants were growing painfully tight as Arya pushed away the space between them, her breasts pressing against his chest as they kissed breathlessly, but, as if reading his mind, she quickly undid his buckle. Getting out of his pants in the back seat of a car was awkward, and he nearly kicked Arya in the face, but she made up for the time by loosing her pants as well, shimmying out of her underwear at a very unfair rate. She almost made it look easy, but then again, she was smaller than he was.

She pushed him down and straddled him, and at once it became clear that it was Arya who was going to be in charge this time, which was probably for the better, because apparently all Gendry could do was fumble. He couldn't help but jerk his hips impatiently, and he heard her chuckle as she avoided him, teasing.

Well he could tease too, he thought, and he slipped a finger down inside her, and she moaned, grinning and egging him on. He complied, almost absentmindedly as her fingers closed themselves around him, causing him to gasp aloud. This wasn't going to be long, he could tell. Already he could feel himself slipping...

He roared loudly when she thrust forward, and he was inside her. He barely had a moment to recover before she was moving, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace much faster than usual. This would be a complete fucking then, not that he minded at all. He could just lay back and enjoy... She slapped him, as if reading his mind, and he sighed.

"Do some work, why don't you?" She snapped, and then she gasped as he thrust upward, meeting her.

He grabbed the back of her neck as kissed her as she rode him, their lips breaking apart soon as they both neared their climaxes. Gendry, for all the self control he wished he had, came first, but Arya followed only moments after him, rolling away as soon as she had finished, gasping for breath.

"Look at that," Gendry said when he could speak again, "I didn't even talk once."

"I've trained you well," she joked, reaching over and patting his face.

They both laughed.

**Drunk Robb is the best Robb. **


	13. The problem with Margaery

_**In which Arya and Gendry find themselves in an awkward situation and Margaery has a situation.**_

Arya woke up extremely hungover and also naked. Well, at least she had had the sense to put on her bra and underwear, but other then that she wore absolutely nothing. As she rubbed her eyes, which hurt from the bright light that was streaming in, Gendry groaned beneath her.

"What the fuck?" He asked as Arya sat up, clutching a jacket that had been draped around her shoulders.

"Got drunk, crashed your party, car sex," Arya said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"So the usual," Gendry joked and she scooted off of him so he could push himself to a sitting position.

"Exactly," Arya sighed, checking the time. It was nine A.M.

"So we'll be cleaning the car today," Gendry yawned. "Again."

"And resting," Arya groaned. "Ugh I can't believe I did this. The wedding is _tomorrow_. Sansa will _kill_ me."

"No she'll keep you alive," Gendry reassured her with a pat, "you need the bride. No bride no wedding, and believe me, she wants this wedding."

"Almost more than I do," Arya grumbled.

"I would feel hurt if that wasn't true," Gendry said, putting on his socks. "Our wedding has been like... Sansa's baby or something."

"I wonder what she'll name it," Arya mused, pulling her shirt over her head and mussing up her already very messy hair.

"Something poetic."

"Like Steve."

Gendry snorted loudly, and then screamed. Arya screamed too, and jumped into his lap and away from the window, which Margaery had just ran into, banging her hands against it and scaring them both to death.

"What the fuck Margaery?" Arya yelled as she rolled down the window. Margaery looked positively stricken, but like she had had a fun night. Her usually perfect brown hair was a bit mussed, and her bra sticking out of her shirt... And her underwear tucked into her shirt...

"I see you got laid," Arya said drily, eyeing Margaery's bedraggled state.

"I hooked up with Tommen!" Margaery shrieked, looking distressed as she grabbed at her hair.

Gendry chuckled and shook his head.

"The things you get yourself into," he said as he wriggled into his pants.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!" Margaery screamed, so loudly that Arya was pretty sure the entire county of Westeros heard her.

"Did you guys have sex?" Arya asked, trying not to look disgusted.

"I made him swear we didn't," Margaery said, biting her nails, and looking around as though someone was going to jump out from behind one of the cars and accuse her of doing exactly what she did.

"Umm... Okay," Arya said, not sure if that was a yes or a no, "Margaery... Isn't he eighteen?"

"Nineteen!" Margaery shrieked. "Soon to be twenty!"

"Shit Margaery," Gendry said with a grin, "you're a proper cradle robber."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Margaery snarled, glaring at him. "As if you're not the same."

"Five years difference between us," Gendry said, motioning between him and Arya. "What is it between you and Tommen? Seven?"

"Six," Margaery hissed. "But it's fine, because it never happened."

"I thought you just said-"

"Moment of temporary insanity," Margaery snapped, looking suddenly very frightening. "Don't even know who Tommen is."

"It could be worse, you know," Arya said reassuringly. "Tommen's really nice, just like Myrcella."

"Yeah," Gendry said, "you know it could be worse. You hooked up with Joffrey."

"ONE TIME!" Margaery roared. "THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME AND I WAS DRUNK!"

"You really ought not to get drunk," Arya said thoughtfully. "This seems to happen a lot. There was one time I thought you might kiss Loras..."

"Incest is for Lannisters," Margaery snarled. "No offense Gendry."

"Why would that offend me?" Gendry wanted to know. "I'm a Baratheon. I'm glad I'm not related to Joffrey."

"Understandable," Margaery said, "though it is just a rumor. You don't think... Oh my god, could Tommen be an incest child?"

"Best not to think about that," Arya said hastily.

"What if I get pregnant?" Margaery cried. "What if our kid has some sort of inbreeding disease?"

"I thought you didn't have sex," Gendry said innocently. Arya elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm going to have a mental breakdown," Margaery whimpered. "And I'll need extensive therapy."

"Was it really that bad?" Arya asked. "Wait, I don't think I want to know that."

"It wasn't bad," Margaery said defensively. "But... Well I can barely remember it. I was pretty plastered."

"You don't say," Gendry said sarcastically, putting on his shirt.

"You were pretty drunk too, if I recall," Margaery snapped. "I'm surprised you even got it up."

"Ouch," Arya and Gendry said in unison.

"Who says we had sex?" Arya demanded. "Maybe we both decided to sleep in the car because we were too drunk to drive."

"You're not wearing pants," Margaery pointed out.

"She's right," Gendry said.

"Shut up you," Arya snapped, hitting him. "Look at how smug you are about the whole thing."

"Can't say it was a bad evening," Gendry said with a shrug and a wink. Arya rolled her eyes.

"I was going to ask for a ride," Margaery said, wrinkling her nose, "but I'm not sure I want to even go near that backseat. I'll just call Sansa."

"Don't tell!" Arya said at once. Margaery rolled her eyes.

"Sansa needs some proper sex," she said wisely. "That'll shut her up."

"Your wisdom is astounding, Margaery," Gendry said sarcastically.

"Oh go fuck off," Margaery snapped irritably, "which I have no doubt that you both will do, by the way. Rabbits, the both of you."

"You sure you don't want us to wait?" Arya asked kindly, but Margaery waved her off.

"I'll be fine," she said, "I need to think of a good alibi."

So they left her, standing in the parking lot, looking slightly less distressed as she untucked her shirt from her underwear, muttering something about an Italian man who looked nothing like Tommen. Arya sighed, leaning back against the seat as Gendry drove, both of them sore from sleeping in the car.

"We need to clean this today," Arya said, closing her eyes.

"Agreed," Gendry grunted, yawning. "But... Only Margaery. It would be Margaery, wouldn't it?"

"We can't be too smug," Arya said with a sigh. "At least Tommen is of age, which is more than I can say for you."

Gendry pouted all the way home.

**I'm internally chuckling because someone totally called Margaery and Tommen and I'm proud.**


	14. Interrupted again

**Sorry about how slow I update on this! It's just hard, even though I'm extremely witty (ahaha complimenting myself), sometimes I'm just not feeling the funny, if that makes sense. **

Gendry woke up squinting. They had forgotten to close the shades again, and the sun streamed in from the window. Right onto his face, of course. It wasn't the first time that he was grateful the window faced a solid brick wall. That saved him a lot of awkward moments with his neighbors.

Next to him Arya stirred and then rolled over, leaving a little drool stain on the pillow. Gendry chuckled to himself, making a mental note to use that as ammunition, if ever needed. If he was being completely honest, a little drool was a big improvement from what it had been like when they had started sleeping together, as in actually sleeping. Arya wasn't big on sharing in her sleep, and Gendry had such bad bruising the first few months from her kicking him literally off the bed that Hot Pie had asked him if he and Arya were into S&M. It was a conversation Gendry liked to forget.

He checked the time to see that it was 8:30. Plenty of time until they had to leave to get ready for the wedding. '_The wedding.' _It sounded weird, like it wasn't _his_ wedding, but someone else's. Oh yeah, he was going to the wedding today. But it wasn't just any wedding, was it? '_Arya and I are getting married.'_

It seemed so surreal. But it shouldn't have, should it? Gendry pondered this as he got up and went to the bathroom. They practically lived at each others houses, but practically living wasn't the same as actually living. He had a feeling he was in store for a lot more fighting. '_And a lot more make-up sex.' _He grinned at himself in the mirror stupidly.

Speaking of sex, he decided to brush his teeth, just in case. He knew, from experience, that more often than not, Arya liked to wake him up and get right down to business. He might as well get his teeth cleaned first, to save time. '_It's only logical.'_

After he had finished, he slipped into bed and rolled over, closing his eyes. Listening to Arya's snores, he let his mind wonder where ever it wanted, which seemed to be to the wedding. He couldn't help but be a bit nervous. What if he tripped or something? Or dropped the ring? Or missed Arya's mouth when he kissed her? Well, maybe the last one wasn't something to worry about, but the others were. He was never good with ceremonies.

"Get up."

Gendry barely had time to snap out of his reverie before he was staring right up at Arya, who was wide awake and only a few inches from him, having just pounced on top of his no-longer-peaceful form.

"Don't do that," he moaned, pulling his pillow over his head. Arya wrenched it off him, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Go away," he whined. "I'm tired."

"What?" Arya teased, leaning forward and trailing kisses up his arm to his shoulder. "Did I wear you out last night?"

"Go away," Gendry snapped again, despite the fact that her kisses were leaving tingles on his arm. "Let me sleep, wench."

Arya laughed.

"Go brush your teeth," she said. "I want to fool around."

Gendry turned around and popped an eye open, pretending to be surprised. Arya looked so pleased with herself that it made it all worth it.

"I hardly think that's a good idea," he said, frowning. "Isn't today the day you get married?"

Arya gave him an annoyed huff.

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that," she said, playing along crossing her arms over her chest in a very over-exaggerated show of annoyance.

"You've already spent the night here, which was a bad idea from the beginning, and now you want to fool around? We're going to get caught," Gendry pointed out.

"You're such a spoil sport," Arya snapped.

"I just don't want your husband coming in here and taking my head off," Gendry said, grabbing another pillow and putting it under his head.

"Fiancee," Arya corrected him at once. He raised his eyebrows. '_Fiancee?'_ Well if that was how she wanted to play it, fine.

"Fiancee," he repeated. "Won't he notice you're gone?"

"I don't know," Arya said, smirking, "he's pretty stupid."

'_Oh ho ho.'_

"Well I wouldn't know," Gendry said, trying to put the pillow over his head. "Nor do I care. Now go away."

"No," Arya said, slowly sliding her hand down his naked torso and then down his pants. Gendry's eyes snapped open.

"Do you mind?" he asked, jerking his head around, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oh yeah," Arya said sarcastically. "You're really convincing me."

She had a point. Sleep was for suckers. He was wide awake. Gendry whipped around, grabbing her hand and sat up, his face inches from hers, and then he flipped her over, dipping his head down and kissing her roughly.

"When did you brush your teeth?" She demanded when he pulled away and he laughed.

"An hour ago," he said, grinning, "you were asleep."

"You must think you're so clever," Arya said, trying to look thoroughly unimpressed and failing. Gendry's grin widened.

"Oh I don't know," Gendry said, reaching under her shirt and running his fingers over her bare breast.

"Don't play around," Arya snapped, frowning. "As you clearly pointed out, we don't have all day."

'_Oh right. Cuz we're getting married today.'_

"Yeah," Gendry said, pulling off her shirt and then leaving wet kisses on and between her breasts, trailing downward. "We wouldn't want your husband to wake up and find you gone now would we?"

"It'd sort of be a bummer for everyone if I missed the wedding," Arya said, trying to keep her voice steady as he lifted his head up, tugging at her underwear and then sliding his hand between her legs, causing her to gasp.

"Fuck that feels-"

But whatever it felt like was to remain a mystery, as Arya's phone screeched, ringing as loudly as a screaming monkey.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, and, nearly throwing Gendry to the floor, she dove for her phone, snatching it up and answering as fast as she could.

"Umm oww?" Gendry mumbled, rubbing his head, which had bumped into the wall. Arya ignored him.

"Hello?"

"Arya!" A voice screeched from the phone. Sansa. "Where are you?"

"Oh," Arya said, shooting Gendry a look that told him she was trying to think of a convincing lie, "I was just out getting coffee."

The other line was dead silent.

"You're at Gendry's again, aren't you?" Sansa demanded, sounding very, very annoyed. Arya winced as she pulled her shirt over her head and Gendry looked appropriately wary.

"No," she said at once, far too quickly. Gendry winced.

"Arya," Sansa growled, sounding testy. "Of all days! This is your wedding day!"

"Which is why I wanted to have an evening wedding," Arya said. "Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time."

There was a crunching noise, and for a second Gendry wondered if Sansa had thrown her cell phone against a wall.

"We've been over this a million times," she snarled, "you know how I feel-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Arya said, waving her off. "I get it. Save me the morals speech for tomorrow, or never."

"You two have the rest of your lives to shag!" Sansa snapped. "Don't let it ruin your wedding! And Gendry better just come along with you, I don't want him to be late, or hear that he's been tinkering with a car and got all dirty-"

"I do have some control, you know!" Gendry shouted at the phone from across the room, annoyed.

"I'll see you in an hour," Sansa snapped. "Don't be late."

And then the phone clicked off.

"Drat," Arya sighed. "I'll have to shower. Sansa ruins everything."

"It is your wedding day, after all," Gendry sighed, lying back on the bed, "she just wants it to be perfect."

"It's _our_ wedding day you twat," Arya said, rolling her eyes as he laughed. Then he remembered something.

"Yeah, and about that cheep shot you threw about your husband being stupid-"

"Fiancee," Arya corrected.

"Husband," Gendry snapped. "And don't even try to argue with me."

"Oh ho ho," Arya said drily, stretching and then taking off her shirt. "Trying to lay down the law now that you're making an honest woman of me?"

"Let's face it," Gendry said, getting up out of bed and coming to her, cupping her breasts in his hands. "You'll never be an honest woman."

"Stop," Arya snapped, pushing him off her. "You heard Sansa. We have to be there in an hour, and we both have to shower."

"We could shower together," Gendry said, grinning. "It'll save time."

"Oh yeah," Arya said, as if remembering something. "That's why I'm marrying you. That and your abs."

"And you're marrying me because you love me," Gendry said, pulling her to him and then kissing her.

"Yeah," Arya relented. "And that too. Now get in the shower."

"As my lady commands!"

And then he ran into the bathroom, as she chased after him, yelling abuse, but laughing all the same.

**Okay so I stole bits of this (more like the whole thing…) from the epilogue of Just as Friends. So sue me.**


	15. The Wedding part one

_**In which Arya and Gendry get married**_

"I brought coffee!" Arya said merrily as Gendry tried to open the door for her while still balancing a few cups of his own. "And little shortbread cakes! Which are your FAVORITE!"

"You're still late," Sansa said, not even bothering to look up from fixing Meera's hair.

"Oh come on!" Margaery said as she applied her lipstick, snatching a coffee out of Gendry's hands. "You can't blame them for wanting to have a shag on their wedding day!"

"That is _not_ what happened!" Arya cried, setting down the load of drinks.

"Yeah and I can vouch for that," Gendry said grumpily. "Very much to my displeasure."

"Oh quit pouting," Arya said to him, rolling her eyes, "what do you think a honeymoon is for?"

"Sight-seeing and shopping!" Margaery squealed in a very good imitation of Sansa.

"I do not sound like that!" Sansa protested at once. "I-I hate sight-seeing!"

Margaery just laughed.

"Nice save," she muttered under her breath, turning back to a mirror. "Gendry, by the by, no lads allowed. You're two doors down with the Stark boys and my idiot brothers."

"Willas is hardly an idiot," Sansa corrected her. "He's a professor!"

"Don't let that fool you," Margaery said. "He can just use more eloquent language to get you into bed."

"Margaery!" Sansa cried, scandalized.

"Oh pshhh," Margaery said, waving her off. "He's a man, isn't he?"

Just before Sansa could come up with a snappy retort, the door opened and a very disgruntled looking Jeyne came in, her hair all a mess and her arms ladened with what looked like a mixture of coloring books and bridesmaids hair supplies. She looked near collapsing, and would probably have, were it not for Gendry, who quickly swept the coffee in a disgruntled Sansa's hands and helped Jeyne with her numerous items.

"Oh thank you!" She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "The groom saves the day!"

"The groom needs to go," Sansa huffed. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I heard it was bad luck not to shag the bride on the wedding," Gendry grumbled, setting Jeyne's stuff down and then shuffling away down the hall.

"Honeymoon!" Margaery called encouragingly after him.

"I feel like I missed something," Jeyne said with a sigh. "But could someone please see to my hair? I've been up since 5 in the morning and haven't stopped since."

_And Gendry wants me to have kids, _Arya thought as Sansa marched her to a mirror and sat her down, probably too forcefully.

"So Arya... Dorne," Margaery said, coming to watch as Sansa pulled and fixed Arya's hair. "I hear it's to die for. The wine, the men, and on that note, they're notorious for first rate strip clubs-"

"First rate what?"

Margaery gave a jump and was startled that she farted. In a virtually silent room. The expression on her face was one that Arya would carry with her for the rest of her lifetime.

"Tommen!" Jeyne said awkwardly. "Boys down the hall."

Tommen was looking like he was torn from looking sympathetic to bursting into hysterical laughter, and it was probably a good thing that he settled for sympathetic, because Margaery's face was enough to rival Sansa's hair. Arya couldn't hold back her laughter, she choked on it, and then started a mad coughing fit. Margaery whacked her on the back. Hard.

"Fucking hell," Arya gasped, her back stinging.

"You'll get over it," Margaery said darkly as Tommen awkwardly bowed out, giving Margaery a smile that she returned with a death glare.

"Now I _know_ I'm missing something," Jeyne said, biting her lip to keep from laughing while Meera was doubled over in silent giggles.

"Trust me," Sansa said with a sigh. "You don't want to know."

"I'm never going to live this down," Margaery groaned.

"Welcome to the laundry room club," Arya said sympathetically. "I feel like that's going to haunt me into my eighties." "Margaery's is worse," Sansa said with what sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter.

"YES," Margaery said, "THANK YOU. THANK YOU FOR THAT."

She stormed off to the bathroom, looking livid.

"She'll be fine," Sansa said with a wave of her hand, and Arya had the sneaking suspicion that her elder sister felt like this was payback for Margaery's quips about her sex life. _It's never a party without something going haywire, _Arya thought with a sigh as Sansa set to her hair.

From that point onward, everything went relatively smoothly. Margaery came back from the bathroom with her face set in warrior-like determination, and she set to make Jeyne's hair a masterpiece. Arya had grown her bob out a bit for the wedding, so that it grazed her shoulders, Sansa curling it in messy ringlets. For the dress, they all moved into the guest bedroom so that no one would sneak up on them, and then Arya let them help her into it. There was a pause as Sansa adjusted her veil.

"Oh Dad's gonna cry," Sansa said with a sigh, grinning.

"It's Jon I'm worried about. Yesterday he started blubbering like a baby," Arya said, rolling her eyes.

"Jon? What about Gendry?" Margaery asked. "Poor chap won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"I really don't see how that's differing from the norm," Arya pointed out.

"Shut up," Margaery snapped. "You look stunning."

"Agreed," Meera and Jeyne chimed in.

There was a knock on the door and Sansa opened it. Ned stood there, and then caught sight of his daughter, and his mouth had been open to say something, but the words seemed caught. Sansa was right. There were tears shimmering in his stoic eyes.

"Come on Dad," Arya said, "warrior face, remember?"

She scrunched her face up in an impression of what they used to do when she was little and had hurt herself or was afraid. There were no tears with the warrior face, her father had informed her, only fierceness. Now, he just looked even more choked up.

"It's show time," he said horsely, smiling radiantly as he offered Arya his arm. Arya took it, her heart suddenly fluttering with nerves.

"I really hope I don't trip," she admitted as Sansa and the other bridesmaids floated out of the room before them.

"Don't worry," Ned said. "I made sure that Rickon wasn't in an aisle seat."

She gave a shaky laugh as they waited outside the doors, Sansa and Margaery the last of the two bridesmaids to enter, the music already playing. Arya took a deep breath, her entire body jittery. _This is it, _she thought numbly, _this is really it. _

"You look beautiful," Ned said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, and then they went in.

They had set up a huge tent, with heaters, because Arya had insisted they have their wedding outside, by the heart tree. It had been a secret dream of hers, and she really couldn't see it any other way, and so after much arguing with Sansa ("It's WINTER!" Sansa had screamed. "And you want to have it OUTSIDE?") she had gotten her wish. But, despite Sansa's grumbling, her elder sister had done a splendid job. It was perfect.

He was perfect.

Gendry stood at the end of the aisle, his face transforming from what looked like his serious, nervous expression, to a look of the stupidest giddiness she had even on his face. She wanted so badly to make fun of him, but it was the kind of look that danced in his blue eyes that made her know that she wouldn't be able to resist grinning back. _I probably look just as stupid, _she thought to herself. _But that's what weddings are all about. Being a sucker._

Her father handed her off to Gendry, and Arya could hear her heart beating in her ears like a roaring drum. It struck into her throat when her hand slid against his and stayed there as she looked up at him. Despite all this, she could still hear Jon making very ugly sobbing noises in the background.

"You look beautiful."

"You look stupid."

"Well then it's perfect, isn't it?"

Arya would have hit him if her hands weren't trembling, but Gendry smoothed his thumb over her knuckles. She didn't know if that made it better or worse.

"Dearly beloved..."

To be honest, she didn't listen. Everything was blurring together, and all she could do was look at Gendry, and his stupid face, and feel her heart beat in her entire body. She barely felt him slip the ring on her finger.

"I do."

"And do you, Arya Stark-"

"I do," Arya said, completely ignoring the sputter from the priest, and then she threw down her flowers, grabbed Gendry by the tie, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. There was a moment of silence, and then cheers erupted throughout the tent, along with a good deal of hollering and wolf whistles.

Arya broke away the kiss, breathing very quickly and grinned rakishly up at her new husband.

"You may kiss the bride," she informed him. Gendry smiled.

"As my lady commands," he said, and did just that.

**Sorry about the updating guys. It's been a mix of things. First off, this story was plagiarized word for word, and I had to go deal with that and force the person to take it down. That just felt so not okay, and I felt sad that one of my readers would do that to me. Then, also, school started up for me, and it's just been crazy and on top of that I've also had writer's block for this. Argh! I'm so sorry guys! Thank you for sticking in there  
Also, I know Margaery's whole farting thing might have been in poor taste, but I couldn't resist. This happened to my mom once, when she came up to a guy who had a crush on her and said hello, surprising him so much that he, well... And every time I think of it, I laugh and i was tired when I wrote this. Dont' judge me  
**


	16. The Wedding Part 2

_**In which Arya and Gendry regret the open mic.**_

"I can't believe we finally did it," Gendry whispered.

"Oh is that why you look like you're going to throw up?" Arya asked, grinning up at him as her veil swayed behind her.

"No," Gendry had, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Actually, it's because I'm terrified I'm going to step on your feet."

"Yeah don't do that," Arya said as she guided him a step backwards in their couples waltz. "My feet can't take anymore."

Gendry cringed in guilt. Dance lessons had been a nightmare. Arya had fought Sansa on them, but to no avail. Sansa had absolutely INSISTED on them doing a waltz, and no amount of reasoning would convince her otherwise. So dance lessons it had been, and Gendry had little improvement to show for it, while Arya had several blue toes. It was a good thing her shoes covered them.

That was probably why Arya led them now.

"Who's the man in this relationship anyway?" Gendry teased as she gently pushed him into a turn.

"Not you," she said quickly and he laughed.

"What?" She asked. "No tease? No 'milady'?"

"No," Gendry said. "I'm just happy, and I don't fancy you punching me in the arm either."

"It would put all my hard work on this dance floor to shame if I started beating you," Arya agreed, giggling slightly and then looking mortified that she had done so.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?" Gendry asked, smiling. She smiled back.

"It has, weirdly enough," she said. "I can't tell if that's a bad sign or not."

"Hope for the best," Gendry said as the song ended, and then he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're really making the most of this, aren't you?" Arya asked with a laugh as he walked her back to their table. "And don't think I didn't notice you stuffing my face with the cake on purpose."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So then you have no qualms with me shoving your bit up your nose?"

"Actually I still have frosting in my left nostril-"

"Don't spoil the wedding darling."

They sat down and Jon let out a half strangled sob, moping his eyes up as Ygritte patted him on the back vaguely, looking torn between looking amused and touched. He had been worse than Ned, but then again, Arya was his baby sister.

Sansa leapt to her feet and stopped the music with an elegant wave of her hands. Grabbing a mic stand, she dragged it out into the middle of the dance floor, and smiled at them all, her champagne glass in hand.

"Attention everyone," she said, coughing slightly and grinning. "The time for open mic is now! This is your opportunity to come here and give your personal congratulations to Arya and Gendry, our happy couple."

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Gendry asked in a hushed whisper to Arya as the crowd 'aww'd.'

"Shut up," Arya snapped. "It's going to be fine."

"Arya and Gendry," Sansa said, turning to them. "Let me start with saying how happy I am that you chose me as maid of honor, and how honored I am that you let me be so involved in the planning of your wedding."

"I didn't chose," Arya said between amusement and exasperation, "she insisted."

"-which, to go off of that, I'm glad you even managed to show up to! I was beginning to worry that you'd be late to your own wedding!" Sansa chirped happily. Laughter rippled throughout the crowd.

"Ha ha," Arya said drily.

"But it really only goes to show," Sansa said brightly, "just how you two can't be kept apart! Now that you're married, at least we'll know which flat to find you at!"

Laughter exploded through the crowd, and Arya's eyebrows shot up about a foot. Even her parents were laughing. _Well so much for keeping flat hopping a secret_, Gendry thought to himself. _I knew open mic would be a bad idea. And Sansa's tame..._

Flushing with pleasure at the audiences' reaction, Sansa stepped away from the mic and flashed them a brilliant smile that Arya returned with a scowl. Gendry could only imagine how much worse it was going to get.

Ned stepped up to the mic and coughed.

"Arya, Gendry, I'm so glad that you two are becoming husband and wife," he said kindly. "Gendry, you couldn't be luckier."

Gendry agreed and the crowd laughed.

"Though I consider myself fortunate to have you as my son in law, I would hope that from now on, I'd ask you to have a little more restraint when it comes to side comments at family BBQ's."

Jon, Sansa, Robb, Bran and Rickon all burst into loud, unflattering laughter and Ned showed an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

"Okay..." Arya said. "I'm beginning to rethink this whole mic thing."

Margaery flounced up to the mic before any more Starks could make a move. Gendry and Arya clasped hands and braced themselves.

"Gosh you guys," Margaery said, grinning at them. "This is... I think I can speak for everyone when I say how happy I am for you! And Sansa, the flowers, the food... Everything! Fantastic job!"

"Well this isn't so-"

"I wish you safe travels on your honeymoon, and gee, well I hope you guys get out and about to at least see Dorne," Margaery said, winking at them.

"Well they'll see the airport at least!" Robb called out as everyone laughed heartily.

"And the hotel!" Sansa chimed in.

"Why do I have a feeling that they are enjoying this way too much?" Arya muttered feebly.

"Your parents," Gendry said back, his face bright red. But luckily, Ned and Cat were laughing along with everyone else. Or maybe that was a front. Maybe Ned really did plan to kill him later.

When he looked back up, Jon, who had recovered considerably from his crying spree, was taking the mic.

"Oh lord."

"I thought I'd start us off with a little story," Jon began.

"No," Arya breathed in horror. "No he is not... HE IS NOT!"

"I would say I told you so..."

"But then we'd be getting an annulment," Arya cut across him sharply. They missed the beginning of what Jon was saying.

"... So naturally we all show up with bats, and DEMAND that Gendry explain himself," Jon said as people chuckled. "And we made him promise that under no circumstances would he date our sister..."

The crowd laughed.

"Clearly that's shot to hell," Jon said, saluting them. "But I've got to admire Gendry. It must be true love if he was brave enough to face our potential wrath."

"Or vast stupidity," Robb called out again to more laughter.

"I love you brothers," Gendry said to Arya.

"Here's to the happy couple," Jon said. "Gendry, man, you're the best. Arya, I couldn't be happier. The only thing I'm worried about is you two having trouble figuring out your laundry!"

Arya did a spit take and Gendry choked on the piece of cake he had shoved into his mouth.

"All right that's it-"

Hot Pie came up and took the mic. Gendry grabbed Arya by the arm and stopped her.

"When Arya and Gendry told me about their wedding, I knew exactly what I was going to get them," Hot Pie said to the crowd. "I noticed that their electric mixer broke a couple weeks back, and I thought, 'hey, why not get them a new one'? But then Arya told me she wanted me to get them something they'd actually use..."

"Wait is that-"

"So I got them this," Hot Pie said, pulling an enormous box of condoms out of a bag. "Best wishes guys. The cake was delicious."

He tossed the condoms so that they landed right on the table in front of Arya and then slantered off, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"That's it!" Arya said, and she wrenched up, marched to the dance floor, and wrenched the mic out of Rickon's hands just as he stepped up to say something. Before he could grab it back, she marched away with it at top speed.

"Why is it always me that never gets to say anything?" Rickon shouted to the crowd at large, and then stomped back to his seat.

"LET'S DANCE!" Arya bellowed, and the DJ gave a jump of fright, and then hurried to turn the music back on. Everyone shrugged, not phased in the least (come to think on it, they probably had expected this reaction), and soon the dance floor was thronged with people.

"I'm going to kill Sansa," Arya said, coming to sit down next to him.

"I'm sure it was a group effort," Gendry reassured her, patting her arm.

"They've ruined it!"

"No they haven't," Gendry said soothingly. "I'm sure we'll look back at this one day and laugh."

From the look on Arya's face, she wouldn't.

They both stared at the box of condoms in front of them.

"Scratch that, I'm going to kill Hot Pie," Arya snarled, glaring at the condoms as if they had insulted her.

"I'm not," Gendry said. "Do you know how long these will last? How much money we'll have saved..."

She hit him.

"OWW!"

"Shut up, you big baby," Arya snapped, but she was grinning.

"Forget them," Gendry said seriously. "Don't let them spoil it for you. This is our night. Besides, your parents paid for it. You might as well enjoy it."

"Exactly," she said with a smile, and then she leaned in and kissed him.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE THE CONDOMS!" Rickon shouted loudly, and there were roars of laughter that turned to shrieks as Arya shoved the table aside and chased after him with murder in her eyes.

Gendry sighed, laughing as he watched them. They really would never have a perfect ceremony, would they? But for some reason, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**THIS IS IT! Well, there shall be an epilogue, but this is the end. It's been lovely guys, truly. I'm sorry about my bad updating towards the end, but college apps, school and the holidays have been getting to me and eating up my free time. Epilogue soon!**


	17. Epilogue

_**In which it is five years later**_

Gendry arrived home to find something off. For one, the door was unlocked, and when he came in, he could hear the sound of music blasting, indicating that Arya was home, which was odd since she usually had work. Once more, there were baking goods all over the counter. Arya did not bake. Arya did not even go in the kitchen.

"Arya?" He called out, a bit concerned.

"Over here!" She hollered from what sounded like behind the couch. Eyebrows raised, Gendry cautiously walked inside and saw her sitting on the ground, laptop across her legs as she dipped her fingers in what looked like a massive amount of cookie dough in the bowl next to her. He blinked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, thoroughly nonplussed.

"Looking for a new place to live," Arya said nonchalantly as she nibbled on the cookie dough, not even looking up at him.

"What?" Gendry sputtered. Had the entire world gone mad or was it just him? "Why?"

"Have you seen how this place has fallen to pieces?" Arya said with a raised eyebrow. "The water's hardly ever warm, last night the man upstairs got mugged, and the wall paper is coming off. Again."

"Well yeah," Gendry said, still thoroughly confused. "I've said all that like a million times-"

"So I finally started listening to you," Arya cut across him airily. "Don't look so cross."

"Cross?" Gendry muttered, flabbergasted. "I-you-what-I just…Have you gone mental?"

"I think you're overreacting," Arya said pragmatically.

"But every time I've even mentioned moving-"

"I changed my mind," Arya cut across him again. "I can do that. It's a thing."

"But WHY?" Gendry roared, losing his patience.

"I just told you."

"WHY NOW THEN?"

"There's no need to shout," Arya said, eating some more cookie dough.

"And why are you eating a huge bowl of cookie dough?" Gendry demanded. "That... Did you make that?"

She nodded.

"I need a drink," Gendry mumbled, flinging down his stuff on the couch.

"It'll come to you," Arya said casually.

"I really don't think it will," Gendry snapped. "So you're going to have to help me out on this one."

"Fine," Arya said. "I was craving some cookie dough, so I made it."

"Okay..." Gendry sighed, narrowing his eyes. "What about this sudden desire to move then? Jerry's been mugged about 50 times because he wears that ridiculous pimp jacket, hell _I'd_ even mug him for that, and you've never said anything."

"This flat's also too small," Arya said.

"Well that's never bothered you before," Gendry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Arya rolled her eyes and gave him her 'you're being stupid why haven't you figured it out yet' look.

"I'm _craving_ stuff," Arya said slowly. "This flat is suddenly going to be too _small_."

"Yes I'm still very confused," Gendry growled. Arya threw up her hands.

"Oh honestly!" She sighed, pouting. "This is going to be so much less exciting spelling it out for you!"

"What is?" Gendry bellowed.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" Arya bellowed right back.

"Well that's very-WHAT?" If Gendry had been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. As it was, he just gawked at her. Even if he had spoiled the guessing game, she was still grinning.

"You heard me," she said, biting back her smile. "As did the whole building, probably."

"I... I..." Gendry's head was spinning. "You're serious?"

She nodded, beaming.

"But... But aren't you angry?" Gendry stuttered out. "You didn't want kids..."

Arya shrugged.

"I agreed we'd see what would happen," she said. "And it happened. For some reason, it's a lot more exciting than I expected it to be."

Gendry felt like his legs were going to fall off.

"A baby..." He gasped. "We're... We're... You're... You're..."

"Going to swell up to the size of a small planet?" Arya filled in, looking amused.

"No!" Gendry snapped. "I mean, well, yes. But it's going to be brilliant!"

"I'm so glad I'm not filming this reaction," Arya sighed dryly. "It would be such a disappointment for the kiddo."

"Kiddo?" Gendry asked. Arya shrugged.

"I'm trying things out," she said, getting to her feet. "It'll have to have a nickname or else it wouldn't be mine, would it?"

Gendry looked around the room in bewilderment.

"We're going to need a bigger flat," he said.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Arya exclaimed sarcastically. "Why didn't I think of that?"

But he didn't care if she was making fun of him. He didn't care at all because he was beaming and he'd probably never stop beaming the rest of his life. He turned to Arya, who despite herself looked incredibly happy as well, took her in his arms and hugged her tight, laughing like an idiot.

"Just you wait," he told her. "I'm going to get you all the cookie dough you could ever want."

"I've changed my mind," Arya said, grinning at him. "This is going to be great."

**well this is it! This is the end! I hope it was satisfying**


End file.
